Opaque
by FantasyImager
Summary: Dean and Reese just started to get to know each other, but something comes in their way. She appears to be a hard ass diva, but he slowly learns more about her. What will happen when he learns the truth about her and her family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **This is a requested story for Yankees01. I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

I sighed as he had everyone rolling at his stupid quips for the millionth time tonight. I was his best friend, but I couldn't take it right now. I wasn't in the mood... I had been screwed over again and laughing wasn't something I wanted to do right now. I got up without anyone noticing and walked over to the bar. I was looking for the bartender when someone set a shot down in front of me. I looked from it to the hand that it had come from, and up to the person it belong to... I was surprised to see Reese looking back at me. She was a diva that had made it through NXT and brought up quickly because Nikki Bella went out to be with Cena. I didn't know much else about her… I'm not sure anyone really knew much about her.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she nodded as we did the shots.

"I will buy you another one." I said and she nodded. I flagged down the bartender and got 2 more shots. I was surprised that she was sitting here with me because she hardly ever came out. She was usually seen with Paige or Becky, but not many other people.

"So, why are you here?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Is it so odd that I came out?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Yes, because you usually don't. I expected you to be at a metal show covered in fake blood, and headbanging." I said and she smirked as she stood up.

"Well, I came out to try and support a fellow misfit, but I guess I wasted my time. I will go find that metal show now." she said and I was surprised that she was talking about me. She threw some money down and grabbed her clutch.

"Besides I got lucky finding you here because if we were going on what we think of people then I should have interrupted you being balls deep in one of the other sluts, I mean divas, we work with." she said and turned to leave. I smirked as she started to walk off. I should have gone back to the group, but instead I threw down some money and followed her. I walked outside and saw her hailing a cab. I ran over and slipped in beside her. She looked at me and shook her head. She told the cabby to go to our hotel and looked at me.

"Change of plans?" she asked me and I chuckled. I quickly let my eyes wander over her… she was a looker. The thing that stuck out the most was the her confidence. She looked sexy as fuck in the skinny jeans, and tight blue top, but there was something else about her.

"I figured hanging out with a misfit would be better than listening to Roman tell stupid family stories." I said and she nodded.

"I am not a misfit... I called you one, but that doesn't mean I am one." she said and I nodded.

"My bad, maybe I will go find one of those sluts." I said and she shrugged.

"Whatever suits you." she said and I realized she was as sarcastic and had a sharp tongue. I should have gotten to know her sooner. We pulled up at the hotel a second later and I beat her to paying the cabby.

"Thanks." she mumbled and I nodded as I followed her inside. She was going towards the elevator and I carefully pulled her with me to the hotel bar.

"Come on, I will induct you into the misfits club." I said and she laughed as we sat down at the bar.

I spent the next 2 hours talking to Reese. She wasn't nearly as bad as she was made out to be. She was intelligent, funny, and disliked nearly everyone I did. I hadn't really talked to anyone like this since I had broken up with Renee. I was slowly unraveling the mystery around her, but I felt like there was much more to her.

"Let me walk you to your room." I said and she smirked.

"Shouldn't I walk you? You drank much more than I did." she said and I waved it off. We walked into the elevator and hit the button for her floor. The doors closed and I couldn't help myself. I put my hands on each side of her face and brought her lips to mine. She grabbed a hold of my leather jacket and pulled me closer. The door opened and she pulled away.

"Night, misfit." she said and walked out before I could stop her. She hit the door close button and they closed quickly as I caught a glimpse of her wink at me. I had never had a woman to this to me. I wanted her so badly and not just to have her below me in a bed.

I got back to my room and hoped in a cold shower. The cold shower almost didn't work for me because I kept thinking about her grey blue eyes, dark brown hair, and those perfectly shaped pink lips. I finally calmed myself down and I went to bed. I had to find her tomorrow. I had to know more about her. I also planned on asking around about her... someone had to know something about her.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and the support for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean POV

I got up and headed out on the road with Roman. He threw me the keys and we headed out.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked me after we got onto the highway.

"I met up with someone." I said and he went to give me a high five. I shook my head and he gave me an odd look.

"It didn't end like that." I said and he nodded.

"You loose your game?" he asked me and I laughed.

"No, I wanted that, but she ended the night... not me." I said and he looked surprised. I knew that my reputation had been greatly exaggerated, but some of it was true. I hadn't slept with all or even half, but whatever... it wasn't a lie that I had gotten around. I knew that Renee had started some of those rumors, but I didn't even try to fight them anymore.

"Who is she?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Reese." I said and Roman's jaw dropped open a little. I knew that Reese has as much of an exaggerated reputation as I had. She was known as being an icy bitch, a loner, and guarded.

"She talked to you?" he asked me and I shot him a look. He realized what he had said and shook his head.

"No, not that... I mean, she talked to you? Because she doesn't talk to anyone really." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she was at the bar last night. We did shots and came back to the bar at the hotel." I said and he smirked.

"Do you know anything about her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Check with Paige or Becky." he said and I nodded. I had a feeling that they were the only people who would know anything about her. I needed, no wanted to know more.

Becky POV

I was sitting in catering with Paige when Dean walked up and sat down. We both looked at him with confusion, because he didn't talk to us.

"Hi." I said and he nodded at us.

"Can we help you?" Paige asked him and he smirked.

"Have either of you lovely ladies seen Reese?" he asked us with a forced smile and we laughed at him. Paige shook her head and smirked.

"And if we had, what's it to you?" Paige asked him. He looked around and back at us.

"I just wanted to talk to her." he said and I nodded. Paige shook her head and went back to texting on her phone.

"Look, Dean, she will find you if she wants to talk." I said and he pursed his lips together. I could tell that he was going to be persistent.

"You aren't going to tell me anything?" he asked me and Paige chuckled. He shot a look at her as she looked up at him.

"Seriously, she will find you if she wants something... Ta." Paige said and nodded at me. We both got up and left him sitting there.

"She did good." Paige said and I chuckled. Reese had been eyeing Dean for awhile now, so I was glad that she had gotten to talk to him. I knew that she had been sheltered as she grew up, but she deserved to go after someone she liked. We made sure Dean didn't follow us as we got to the locker room.

"We found out who your mystery guy was last night. Good job." Paige said as we walked inside. She looked up from her boots and smirked.

"He found you all?" she asked us as I plopped down beside her.

"He wanted to know where he could find you." I said and she nodded.

"We didn't tell him." Paige said to her and she nodded. She got ready to say something when there was a knock at the door and it opened. I saw Paul (Triple H) walk in and he smiled at all of us.

"Ladies." he said and we all nodded at him.

"Can I have a work with you, Reese?" he asked her and she nodded. She walked out and I looked at Paige.

"I wonder what will happen if she and Dean do start dating?" I asked her and she shrugged. They had been cracking down about us dating each other after a few fall outs lately.

"I don't know, but I do know that he won't take it well." she said and I nodded.

Reese POV

I walked with him down to his office. I walked in and Stephanie smiled at me.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Family dinner tonight." he said and I nodded. I had no idea why he had come to get me.

"Couldn't you have just texted me this?" I asked them and Stephanie chuckled as I got a look from him.

"Funny, Reese, we are changing your storyline. You aren't wrestling tonight." he said and I looked at him strange. I had just gotten into the diva revolution storyline and they were changing it.

"Why?" I asked him and Stephanie took a deep breath.

"Because, we need ratings." she said and I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't give a fuck about ratings.

"What does that really have to do with me?" I asked them.

"Because you are going to be in the authority. We need a diva and we need to keep it in the family." Paul said and I looked at him with shock.

"You are honestly going to tell everyone the truth?" I asked him. We had worked really hard to keep it a secret that I was Triple H's daughter from a relationship before Stephanie. I was the product of a short fling before he took up wrestling. He and my mom barely spoke, but he always visited, took me to shows, and I was even at his wedding to Stephanie. The McMahon family had even welcomed me into their family as a grandchild and Vince was cool as shit. I had no complaints about any of it, but I wasn't sure about this. He had never ignored me, but I was never made public knowledge. I knew that part of that was from my mom, but now that I was 24 and wrestling it was fair game for people to know everything about me.

"Are you sure, Dad?" I finally asked him and he looked at Stephanie. I knew that I was showing the concern all over my face and I had a right to be concerned.

"I will give you two a minute." Stephanie said and he nodded. I had nothing against Stephanie, and she was there for me when my mom died, but this was about me and Dad. She left and I looked at Dad.

"Is this really the best thing?" I asked him. I knew that I had agreed to basically give up most or some of my personal life when I stepped into the public eye, but I didn't know that it would be so soon when this part would come out.

"I think it would be. Stephanie and Vince agree with me. I also would rather us do this than some tabloid or wrestling fanatic come out with the news." he said and it made sense.

"What is the exact storyline?" I asked him.

"I will put you with Stephen, you will still wrestle as part of the Authority, and we get to tell the truth." he said and I sighed. I knew that this was probably the best thing to do.

"And, yes, people will assume that you only got this storyline or these opportunities because you are my daughter." he added and I nodded.

"Think about it and we can talk about it later tonight at dinner." he said and I nodded. I gave him a hug and walked out of the office. I walked out a side door and leaned against some crates. I had a lot to think about.

 **A/N: What will Reese decide?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing backstage while the Authority was in the ring. I had talked to my dad, but I was still so unsure about this stuff. I had agreed that I would give him an answer tonight. The answer would come if I decided to run out when John Cena and Nikki were bad mouthing the Authority. I knew that they had brought John back early because of Seth's injury and the fans weren't completely behind Stephen. I didn't honestly think that I could help that at all. I wasn't hated by the fans, but I figured out after tonight I might be. I really didn't know what do it. I wasn't sure what I really wanted. I mean working with my Dad would be awesome, but did I really want everyone to know that about me?

"You look like you want to punch yourself." a voice said and I looked up to see Roman and Dean standing there. I wasn't expecting them to talk to me, but I nodded.

"Debating on some things." I said as action started in the ring. I knew I had to decide quickly. I looked back at Roman and Dean; they were also glued to the TV.

"I love how they just keep adding people with no talent to the Authority." Dean said and I knew that he was referring to Stephen, but I didn't like hearing that.

"They aren't all talentless." I defended.

"Yeah, ok... a washed up wrestler, a diva by family, and a kiss ass that has the most ridiculous hair style ever." Dean with with a smirk. I nodded and excused myself from them. I threw my jacket to the person at gorilla position and charged out there. My Dad was not washed up.

The crowd actually cheered when I pulled Nikki off the apron and away from Stephanie. I slapped her and threw her towards John, who was retreating from Dad, and she glared at me. I really didn't like Nikki or John no matter what they did for the company. I looked up when a hand extended towards me and it was Dad. I took his and Stephen's as they pulled me up on the apron.

I looked at all of them as I stepped into the ring. Stephanie was selling her attack by Nikki, Dad looked impressed, and Stephen had a sly smirk on his face. I motioned for a mic and Dad nodded.

"How's that for a washed up wrestler's daughter?" I asked John, but I knew exactly who I was directing it as since Roman and Dean had come out at the top of the ramp to join him. I saw someone has given Roman a mic when Dean snatched it out of his hand.

"Daughter? You really will claim anything to get in the spot light." he shot back and Dad motioned for the mic as Stephen his put arm around my shoulders.

"Let's welcome the newest member to the Authority, Reese, my daughter." he said and everyone erupted. I knew that Dad was one of the most well liked wrestlers in the WWE, so maybe I wouldn't be completely hated.

I looked over at him and he smirked. Stephanie walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks." she whispered and I smiled at her.

"Now, since you all want to give cheap shots, talk a lot, and make accusations you all will be in a match tonight. A match that Reese chooses." she said and I looked her. I hadn't been ready for this, but I was fine with choosing.

"A lumberjack match Dean, Roman, and John against all 4 Wyatts... and the people who help Dean, Roman, or John won't get a title match shot for 6 months. I encourage everyone in the back think hard about your careers while ringside tonight. We will be watching." I said and Dad looked impressed. I wasn't sure how Vince was going to take that, but who cares. The Authority was supposed to be a power hungry group who bullied everyone.

We all made our way to the back and immediately had to do an interview. Stephanie confirmed that I was indeed her step daughter. I got done and Dad motioned for me to follow him to the production truck. I figured we were going to tell them something about the match, but when we walked in there was Vince.

"Good job!" he said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. He had been all for it when I wanted to be a diva, so I was glad to hear him be happy I had chosen to finally embrace everything.

"And, I loved the match." he said and Dad looked happy that Vince was happy. He told us a few more things, told me to dress up a little more, and that I had to be out there tonight when the match was going on. I had to look like I was a bitch now. I laughed at that because that wasn't a far stretch from who I could really be.

I walked back to change out of this gear and into something to watch the match later. I walked in and Becky immediately hugged me. Paige was applauding me.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" I asked them because they were literally the only people who I cared about hating me or not.

"Hell no! And thank you from us for slapping that hoe." Paige said and I laughed.

"So, who pissed you off enough to do that?" Paige asked me and I smirked as I started to take off my boots. They really did know me.

"Dean, he called Dad a washed up wrestler." I said and Becky booed as Paige shook her head. Becky started to say something when someone banged on the door. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I was only in my bra and undies, but oh well. I pulled the door open and I wasn't surprised to see Dean standing there.

"I need a word." he said and I could tell that he wasn't happy at all.

"Later." I said and shut the door. I turned around and Becky was laughing, while Paige looked confused.

"He said he needed a word, I gave him one, and shut the door." I said and she started laughing. I would deal with him later.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reese POV

I was glad to get to have dinner with Dad and Stephanie, but I just wanted to get some sleep. I had made my decision and I was happy with it. Stephanie and Dad had given me a few pointers, warned me about certain people, and told me specifically not to start dating anyone in the Shield and a few other superstars that Dad didn't want me around. I guess they knew something I didn't, but judging by Dean finding me tonight after the segment I didn't have to worry about that. I knew that I would still have to deal with Dean, but I would when I was ready. I got onto the elevator and the doors were closing when someone slipped inside.

"I didn't think the WWE's new princess would be staying with us commoners." they said and I knew immediately that it was Dean.

"Not now." I said and he chuckled as I looked at him.

"So, you are his daughter... interesting. What, did your mom just have a one night stand and he just appear in your life? Or did Stephanie rip your family apart?" he asked with some venom in his voice. I was loosing it for talking about my mom.

"Or was your Mom just a ring rat that..." he was saying when I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped Dean as hard as I could. He was the prime example for why I didn't let anyone in on my family secrets. He was the reason I didn't even know if I wanted to let everyone know, but he was also the reason I had to tell who I was.

"You know nothing about my mom, my past, or me." I hissed at him.

"So, she was just..." he was saying when I cut him off again with another slap. The sound was so loud as it echoed across the elevator and the force pushed him back into the wall.

"My mother died and my dad was all I had. Stephanie has been an amazing step mom, and you are the reason that I joined them tonight." I hissed in his ear as the doors opened. I quickly walked off and made my way down the hallway. I held my head up high or at least high enough for the tears not to spill down my cheeks. I knew that I would have to take some ribbing or judgements from the truth, but I never wanted them to bring my mom into it.

I made it to my room, walked in, and fell against the door. I was sobbing and regretting my decision. Stephanie had warned me about people being mean, saying that I got it because of them, and other things. I knew that it would be whispered around the locker room, but I never imagined anyone would be stupid enough to actually say it to my face. I knew that the diva's could be catty, but Dean... I guess I should have realized he was the one uncontrollable one. He had officially taken Randy's place as the unstable one on the roster.

"Reese?" a voice said from the other side of the door and there was a small knock.

I stood up and ripped open the door. I was now looking at a slight defeated Dean.

"I don't think you should have anything else to say." I warned him and he sighed.

"Look..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"No, you look, I liked talking to you the other night, but I can tell that once you figured out who my family is either by me telling you or what happened tonight would have changed everything. I am sorry that I wasted our time on it." I said and he looked surprised at that.

"Fine, I guess I was right to assume that you really were just a stuck up bitch." he said and turned to walk away. I slammed the door shut and sighed. I knew that I had made an enemy, but whatever. I was over this... I had committed to being with the Authority and my family. I was going to do this.

Paul (HHH) POV

I got to the next arena and walked out. I found Reese and Becky in the ring. I knew that Reese had probably already dealt with some of the superstars giving their unwanted opinions. I had tried to protect her from it, but it was time to deal with it all.

"Hi, Mr. Paul." Becky said and I chuckled. She had been calling me that since NXT.

"Hey Dad." Reese said as I got into the ring.

"You all alright this morning?" I asked them and they both nodded.

"Reese." I said and she sighed.

"Yes, dad?" she asked me and I could tell that something was bothering her.

"I will find you later." Becky said to her and hugged her before quickly getting out of the ring.

"You regret this already?" I asked her and she looked at me with a dirty look.

"No, you all warned me what would happen... and I am just learning to deal with it." she said and I nodded. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." she said and I nodded.

I talked to her for a few more minutes as other superstars and divas began to arrive.

"I have a meeting." I said and she nodded.

"Me too... costuming." she said and I nodded.

"Just remember... your grandfather is happy." I said and she laughed. I knew that Vince had probably already gotten to them and given them ideas.

"Surprises still do happen." she said and I chuckled. Vince usually got behind story lines, but after last night at dinner, he was really behind this storyline.

I walked to the meeting with creative. I was glad to hear positive feedback about the new part of the storyline with Reese. We went over a few more things and they had thrown out a storyline that involved a romantic twist. I wasn't sure about it, but Stephanie was for it. I guess Stephanie wanted Reese to find her soulmate much like we had found each other. I also wasn't sure how Reese would take to that storyline.

Dean POV

I walked into the locker room and sat down.

"Long night?" Roman asked me and I shrugged. I had gone on a long walk after Reese had told me her own way to fuck off.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just tired." I said and waved it off, but he didn't look convinced.

"Move on from her." he said and I smirked. I knew that he was talking about Renee, but it fit for Reese as well. I actually let myself entertain the idea of dating her, but that was long gone. I had put my foot in my mouth, plus she was his daughter. Paul and I didn't get along when I was in NXT and it's not like the relationship has improved since then.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday.**

* * *

I was happy to not have a match tonight, I didn't have to go out, and I just wanted to hang out with Becky. Paige was going out with her boyfriend, so we were having a girls night. I was backstage with her; she had a match up next.

"Ah need a girls night." she mumbled and I nodded. I knew that she had been pining over Finn, but he had started talking to Charlotte. I knew that also caused some of the tension that translated to the storyline.

"Me too." I said and she smirked. I didn't have a boyfriend and wasn't looking for one. She knew that I had been talking to Dean, but that ended badly. I wasn't as upset as I should have been, because it made my career move forward.

"Good luck." I said and hugged her as she prepared to go out. I was leaning on a create watching the monitors when someone came to nudge up against me. I looked over to see Stephen and Finn... I wasn't sure why they were over here. I old spoke to Stephen if I was dealing with the storyline and Finn didn't talk to me much at NXT.

"Boys." I said and they smirked.

"Congrats on the storyline, princess." Finn said and I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with anymore smart asses or stupid comments about it. I had already endured my fair share and it wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"What he is trying to say is we would like to take yeh out to celebrate." Stephen said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Becky would be invited too." Finn said and I nodded. I knew that Becky liked him so it would be the good friend in me to accept the invitation.

"Fine, we can leave once she gets changed." I said and they both gave me smiles. I wasn't sure why, but it felt strange. I returned it and they walked away. I sighed and looked at the monitor; Becky was winning. I was glad for her. I was watching it when I felt someone watching me. I glanced over to see Dean looking at me. I sighed and focused back on the monitors. I smiled when I saw Becky pick up the win.

"Yay!" I said as she came back and I hugged her.

"Let's go have some girl time." she said and I stopped her.

"Change of plans... we have been invited out." I said and she looked at me in confusion.

"Who?" she asked me.

"Stephen and Finn." I said and she looked shocked and then really happy.

"Come on, we have ta get ready." she said and pulled me with her to the locker room. I chuckled as she instructed me to find clothes for tonight. I borrowed some from Brie Bella and some from Nattie for us. We weren't expecting to have anything exciting happen tonight so we just had jeans and t-shirts.

"Let me do your make up." Brie said and I shrugged. I didn't really have any on, so it wasn't like it would hurt.

"Sure." I said and she smiled at me. Brie and Nikki were nice. I had to agree that Nikki had gotten further by dating John Cena, but she still had talent. I talked to Brie about her and Daniel as Nattie helped Becky get ready.

"Why are you helping her get ready? She can get anyone by asking her Daddy to threaten them." Charlotte said as she walked up to where we were all doing things.

"This coming from the person who used their Dad to get into the business, but you just found out about mine?" I asked her and they all chuckled.

"Well, at least I got talent." she said back in a pathetic attempt to have a come back and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ignore her." Brie said and I nodded.

"Don't worry about her, plus you aren't the only one who has had parents do this before you." Nattie said and I smiled at her. I remember Nattie from when I was younger. She was one of the few who knew the secret before anyone else did.

"You two look amazing." Brie said as she and Nattie smiled at us. I looked at Becky and she looked great. She had a black lacy dress on with some strappy heels.

"Oh, you do have curves." Becky said and I shook my head. She always made fun of me for wearing bagging clothes. I looked in the mirror and I did look good. I was in a black sleeveless dress that had a cutout in the back. I was in some smaller heels. Becky had her hair straight and pulled back, but mine was loosely curled and pulled halfway up.

"Thank you." I told them and hugged both Brie and Nattie. We took some Instagram pictures and Nattie was going to take Becky's bag back to the hotel.

Becky POV

I was nervous, but I was glad that I was going with Reese to meet these guys. I had always liked Finn but I was too scared to talk to him. I just assumed that he always thought of me as a little sister since he had trained me.

"You look great." she said and I looked at her.

"Don't be nervous." she told me and I smiled. I was glad that Reese and I had become good friends.

 _I walked into the training area and saw a girl warming up. I knew that we were getting new people, so I went over to introduce myself._

 _"Hi, I'm Becky." I said and stuck my hand out. She cautiously shook it and gave a small smile._

 _"I'm Reese." she said and I nodded._

 _"Welcome to NXT." I said and she nodded. She was either very shy or was overly confident._

 _"Ah need a partner today." I said and she nodded._

 _"Me too." she said with a chuckle._

 _We started to warm up and go over moves. She was really good, but really quiet. I had noticed that Regal was watching her very closely._

 _"Hey, I'm Baron." Baron said as he hopped onto the apron of the ring we were working in._

 _"Hi." she said and turned back to me._

 _"I was talking to you." he snarled at her and she glanced back at him with an exasperated look._

 _"Baron, go on, we are training." I said and he rolled his eyes._

 _"She is training, Becky... you are just wasting everyone's time here. We got here because we tried... not fucked someone." he said and I was annoyed. I knew that everyone thought I was here because I had fucked Finn. He had stuck his neck out to get me here._

 _"Go fuck yourself." Reese said to Baron and we both looked at her confused._

 _"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?" he asked her. I felt bad for what was about to happen because Baron was known for having a short temper._

 _"Obviously a nobody because last time I checked you were here the same as the rest of us... and she's been on Raw. I have never seen you before so that leads me to believe that you haven't." she shot back at him. I was surprised and now everyone was looking at us._

 _"Come on, Reese, it's not worth it." I said and touched her shoulder. She and Baron were staring each other down._

 _"Fine." she mumbled and turned to leave with me._

 _"Bitch." Baron mumbled and I couldn't believe what I saw when I saw Reese scale to ropes and kick Baron right across the jaw. He fell to the apron with a sickening thud and she was looking over at him with contempt._

 _"Ok, that's enough, ladies. You are dismissed for today." Regal came rushing over as everyone was in shock._

 _We were walking back to the locker room and she stopped me._

 _"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." she said and I was surprised._

 _"No, ah am impressed. Yeh want to grab lunch?" I asked her and she nodded._

"Ladies." a voice said and it pulled me out of my memories. Reese really was one of my best friends and here she was again helping me talk to Finn.

We turned to see Stephen and Finn. They were both dressed very nicely. I was going to enjoy tonight.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I hope that everyone is having a good holiday!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is following and keeping up with this story or any of my writings.**

* * *

Reese POV

I was happy that Becky was going out tonight with Finn. I just hoped that she told him how she felt. She was definitely head over heels for him and it was cute. We all piled into Stephen's SUV and headed to a very nice Brazilian steakhouse.

"Ah'm glad yeh came out tonight." Finn said to me and I smiled at him. I wanted him to talk to Becky, not me. I wished that she had gotten in the backseat with him. I was trying to figure out why she had gotten upfront with Stephen. She confused me at times.

"Thanks, it's nice to go out sometimes." I said and he smiled at me. I looked ahead and saw Stephen talking to Becky, so at least it wasn't just us talking.

"Stephen likes Becky." Finn whispered to me as we pulled into the parking lot and I looked surprised. I had never seen that coming.

"Oh, that's really good for Becky." I managed to say and he nodded.

"Ah just came to support him." he said and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that I had done the same except that it was because Becky liked him.

"You are a good friend." I managed to say when he looked at me again. He smiled at me and I understood what Becky saw in Finn. He had a dazzling smile and having seen his body from him wrestling made me believe he was the full package. I mentally smacked myself when I thought that because I knew that she liked him, but I needed to some how tell her that Stephen liked her. We got out of the vehicle and walked into the restaurant.

"Stephen, party of 4." Stephen told them and they told us we would have to wait just a moment for our seats. I realized that was my second to breakaway.

"Becky, will you go with me to check my hair?" I asked her and she nodded. We walked into the bathroom and she was grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Ah am here with Finn, thanks to yeh." she said and I sighed. She immediately noticed the difference and looked confused.

"What?" she asked me.

"Finn came to support Stephen... Stephen likes you." I said and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Ah had no idea." she said and I nodded.

"Believe me, me either." I said because I had a storyline with Stephen and he hadn't even asked me about Becky.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Ah will keep an open mind." she said and I nodded. We quickly went back to the guys and we arrived just in time for our table to be ready. Stephen and Becky walked ahead of Finn and me. I did notice that Stephen was being a perfect gentleman to her.

"Yeh look very nice tonight." Finn said as we walked to our table and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and he put his hand on the small of my back. I wasn't used to getting this attention, but I also didn't want Becky to be mad at me for liking it.

Becky POV

I had a great time out with Stephen, Finn, and Reese. I was glad that she gave me a heads up, because if she hadn't I would have never even given Stephen the time of day. He was a perfect gentleman.

"Ah had fun tonight." Stephen said as we walked to the elevator. Finn and Reese were going to be drinks in the hotel bar and I needed to tell her that I wouldn't be mad if she fell for him. I was falling for Stephen.

"Me too." I said as the elevator doors opened and we stepped on.

"Ah would like to go out some time just yeh and me." he said and I smiled at him. I nodded and probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't trust saying anything because I would probably sound like a giddy little girl. We exchanged numbers and he kissed my cheek as I opened my door.

"Night, Stephen." I said and he smiled at me as I walked into my room. Paige looked up at me with a smile and waved, but stayed on her phone conversation. I was sure that I had the stupidest grin on my face until I fell asleep.

Dean POV

I came that night from going out with Dolph and Roman. I walked in the lobby and glanced over at the bar to see Finn and Reese talking over drinks. He was leaned into her and she had a smile on her face. I thought that she was different, but instead she just went for the pretty boy. I was going to go up to my room and sleep, but I changed my mind. I walked to a room and knocked. I didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"I knew that you would come crawling back to me." Renee said as she opened the door far enough to let me in. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I didn't want her to talk to much and me change my mind.

Finn POV

I had fun talking to Reese tonight. I wasn't coming up yet, but I was doing dark matches, so I would see her more.

"Thank yeh for coming out tonight." I said and she smiled at me.

"I only did it for Becky." she confessed and I looked at her strange as we walked onto the elevator.

"She likes you, but I am pretty sure she has fallen for Stephen." she said as she swayed a little from the drinks. I pulled her to me and she smiled at me. I had no idea that Becky liked me like that, but she was just a good friend to me.

"Ah have a confession." I said and she looked at me as the elevator door opened.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Ah like yeh." I said and she looked at me surprised. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but I knew what I wanted. I took advantage and brought my lips down on hers.

"Oh, Finn, um..." she was saying, but I kissed her again.

"Just go out with meh again." I said and she nodded. I took her phone from her clutch, put my number in it, and sent myself her number.

"Good night, Reese." I said as I put her keycard in the door and opened the door for her.

"Night, Finn." she said as she kissed my cheek, took her key back, and closed her door. I smirked and turned to walk to my room when I saw Dean coming out of Renee's room.

"Hey, I saw you with Paul's daughter tonight." he said to me as I got closer to him. I nodded. I had no idea why he was talking to me.

"Be careful. She will lead you on." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Ah doubt she lead yeh on... she probably just found out how much of an arse yeh are." I said and walked on to my room; leaving Dean standing in the hallway. I didn't care what Dean had to say about Reese or anything at all.

 **A/N: Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Sorry for the delay! I made it a long chapter.**

* * *

I had been in the storyline for a few weeks now and it was progressing. I knew that Dad was happy because ratings were up and Vince wasn't being a hard ass. He had starting coming out to the ring, and he enjoyed it.

"Reese!" Becky said as she came running down to the ring before the show started. People were looking at her like she was crazy and I was one of them, but she was happy since she and Stephen had started dating. I hoped out of the ring and met her at the bottom of the ramp.

"Yes?" I asked her and she was super excited.

"Come on." she said and took my hand. I sent an apologetic look to Stu (Wade Barrett) and let her drag me back stage. We stopped behind the curtain and she hugged me.

"What is it?" I asked her because I was still throughly confused.

"Ah am getting the belt!" she said and jumped up and down. I hugged her... I was so happy for her. They had been using her in the storyline against Charlotte and I knew that she hated it. She wanted to be better than that, plus she really wasn't a fan of Ric. I had grown up around him and wasn't a fan. I really didn't care much for Charlotte either.

"When?" I asked her.

"Tonight." she said and I hugged her again.

"We will go out after... we have to celebrate." I said and she nodded before running off to who knows where. I knew that she was happy and I wanted to go tell Dad thanks. I had pitched the idea a while ago and now it was happening. I knew that Becky really deserved this opportunity.

I was walking to talk to Dad when I heard someone upset.

"What the hell do you mean I am losing the belt tonight?" they screeched and I knew immediately it was Charlotte. I shook my head, but it didn't surprise me that she would be a grade a bitch about this. She always thought she was better than us when we were in NXT.

"Charlotte, honey, you know this is the business." Ric said trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working to well. I saw stagehands coming, I got their attention and told them to go the other way. They quickly walked away when she let out a scream again.

"Daddy, no!" she said and I could just imagine her throwing an epic tantrum as she screamed and stomped her feet. I had to stop myself from laughing at that image.

"Fine, we will just cheat." Ric said and sounded exhausted and put out. I was now annoyed and mad... Becky was going to win that match. I quickly went to my Dad for help. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"You have a second?" I asked him and he nodded. I walked in and told him everything. Charlotte was not retaining that title.

Becky POV

I was nervous and excited. They had changed a few of the stipulations on the match, but I was still excited. I had wanted that belt since NXT and I was going to have it tonight.

"Ready?" Reese asked me as she walked up and I nodded. She was going to be in my corner tonight since Ric was going to be in Charlotte's. I was glad to have her and I was glad that our friendship worked for the Authority storyline. I was just tired of being just a jobber.

Charlotte went out and then my music hit. I walked out and Reese followed behind me. She was an awesome friend to let me have my moment. I slid in the ring and Charlotte just had bitch seething off of her. I could not wait to beat her as we locked up together. The matched started out pretty normal. Ric tried to get involved a few times, but Reese kept him in check.

We both hit our moves and I had her set up for the finisher. I hit it... this was it! The ref was counting when I saw Ric come out of no where. He got ready to elbow me, but Reese came flying out of no where and the ref had counted to three. I had done it... I was champion.

I stood up and Charlotte was seething. She was barely playing it off as she rolled out of the ring. She went over to her Dad and Reese. I hadn't seen Reese get up yet, but I was so excited as I held up my belt. I was celebrating when I saw refs come running down. I turned to see Charlotte kicking Reese, but Reese wasn't moving. Ric was trying to pull her off and she wasn't letting up. I knew that something was wrong. I dove out of the ring and hit Charlotte. She screamed and curled up into a ball as I quickly looked over at Reese. She wasn't moving as the refs and Paul were all out here. I ran over and heard 'head injury'. Stephanie had rushed out and was hold Paul back. I watched as they loaded her up on a stretcher.

"She deserved it." a voice said and I saw Charlotte leaning against the announcer table. i couldn't help myself as I rushed her. I just kept hitting her as we fell over the announcers table. I was finally pulled away and looked up to see Paul holding me.

"Come on, she's not worth it." he said and I kicked Charlotte one more time. I stood up and started around the ring. Stephanie met me at the ramp with the title. I took it and looked at her. She held up my arm and I knew that I still was a winner, the show would still go on, but I wanted to make sure that Reese was alright. The cheers were deafening as I ran back up with ramp with Paul and Stephanie not far behind me. The backstage was buzzing as I made my way through. I was headed straight for the trainers area.

"Becky." a voice said and I looked to see Stephen. I was glad to see him, but needed to know what was happening.

"I need to go see Reese!" I said and he pulled me to him. I didn't want to hug right now.

"Stephen!" I was saying and trying to get away from him. He just kept me in his arms. I didn't want to be standing here. I wanted to make sure that my friend was alright.

"Calm down." he said and I was getting annoyed. I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me go. He was pissing me off. I heard people congratulating me, but I wanted to get back to the training area.

"I need to go see her." I said and squirmed out of his arms. I started to the trainers area to see where they had taken her. Stephen was coming right behind me telling me to slow down. I made it back there pulled back the curtain and stopped short. Reese was talking to Stu, Finn and Vince.

"You got hurt?" I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"No, I made sure Charlotte didn't cheat to keep your title, but you set up an awesome storyline." she said as she pulled away.

"But?" I was asking her.

"Look, we knew Charlotte and Ric were going to cheat. Reese knew and didn't want you to get screwed over. She also knew that if she hit Ric that he wouldn't hit back." Paul said as he and Stephanie walked up to me.

"So... I wasn't going to win?" I asked them slowly.

"No, you were, but Charlotte was going to screw up the storyline and not let you." Stephanie said and I looked at Reese. I pulled her in for a hug and she was laughing.

"Now, let's hear it for Becky!" Reese said and held up my hand. I was so happy and everyone was cheering for me.

"Let go get ready. We will meet everyone in 30 to go out." Reese said and Stephen kissed me before I left with Reese.

We walked in to the locker room and people were cheering for me. Paige, Alicia, Trinity, Sasha, and Tamina were all cheering and streamers were everywhere. Reese held up my hand and I let out a happy scream.

"Toast!" Paige said and Tamina pulled out some beers from a bag. I was laughing as we all cracked them open and toasted. We took some stupid pictures and proceeded to get ready for some fun tonight. I knew that I needed to thank Reese and be thankful that she was my best friend.

 **A/N: Please review. I promise that Dean will be back in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the review, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so tired and ready to leave the bar. We had been there for a while now. Becky and Stephen were all but fucking in the corner. Finn was drinking with Stu. A few divas were still dancing and I just wanted to crawl up in the corner and go to sleep.

"I'm gonna get some air." I said and Finn kissed the back of my hand before I walked out the side door. I was glad a bouncer was there and had no problems letting me back inside. I walked out and the muggy air hit me, but it was better than the air inside. I took a steps away from the door and stretched my arms. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind and my lungs. I was tired, but no one wanted to leave yet... they were all crazy.

"You alright?" a voice said and my head shot up. I found Dean standing a few feet away smoking. I didn't want to run into him right now.

"Fine." I mumbled and turned to head back inside, but he had already crossed the space between us and grabbed my arm. I sighed as he turned me to look at him. He still looked really good and I hated it. I had really let myself crush on him and he really was just the asshole everyone said that he could be.

"Were you going to lie to me about who you were?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Let's not think about things that didn't actually happen." I said and he chuckled before pinning me against the wall. Dean didn't scare me, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Come on, you know there was something there." he said and I couldn't deny it, but I didn't want to talk about it now. I had moved on.

"I am dating Finn." I said and he chuckled, but didn't take his eyes off me. He licked his lips and something about his actions still drew me to him.

"The whole roster knows that... that's not what we are talking about." he said and I tried to duck under his arm, but he stopped me.

"Dean, it doesn't matter. We did have something, but you really are just an asshole. You weren't ever going to give me credit as a diva, and you would of had a field day when you actually did find out about my family." I said and he smirked.

"I had hope that you were different, but you just turned out to be like the rest of the corporate fucks." he said and I knew that this conversation was just to satisfy his need to call me names.

"As much fun as it is for you accuse me of doing or being whatever it is that you think I am I really don't care." I said and got ready to push him off when his lips pressed against mine.

 _Fuck..._ I thought as his lips molded to mine. He moved his hands off the wall and one went to my neck while the other went to my hip. He pressed his body closer and my hands fisted his shirt inside of his leather jacket. He slid his tongue across my lips and I granted him instant access. He really was intoxicating.

The door came flying open and Dean shielded me from whoever it was... it was Becky.

"Hey, sorry to interupt you and your whore, but have you seen Reese?" she asked him. He chuckled and shook his head. She walked back in and he caught the door.

"Night, misfit." he whispered in my ear and nudged me towards the open door. I glanced back at him once more and slipped back inside. I knew that I wouldn't be getting that kiss out of my mind anytime soon.

"Where were ya?" a voice said and I turned to see Finn. He was drunk and smiling like an idiot.

"Fans." I said and he nodded before throwing his arm over me. He steered us towards Becky, Stephen, and Stu. Becky hugged me and they were all drunk.

"Come on, let's get back." she said and I nodded. I was glad that there were taxis waiting. We all piled into a van and I gave the address. I thought about that kiss the whole way to the hotel. I knew that Dean was everything I didn't like about wrestlers, about this company, and about men... but that kiss. He was right we had a lot in common and definitely some chemistry.

We got back to the hotel and I made sure that everyone got back to their rooms. Dad didn't want me to stay with Finn, so after telling him good night I made my way back to my room. I was almost there when I felt someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see Ryan (Ryback) watching me. I sent him a small smile and hurried into my room. I didn't have anything against the guy, but he was a little weird.

I was glad to be back in my room. I immediately stripped and went to take a show when something caught my eye. I saw a vase of flowers on the desk. I smiled and figured they were from Dad. I walked over and found the card.

 _To a beautiful lady._

The card wasn't signed and I found that strange. I guess maybe they had forgotten to sign it or worst... I had a secret admirer. The flowers were pretty, but I needed a shower now. I would tell Dad about them tomorrow.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was happy that Finn wasn't here tonight. He had been extra clingy lately, Dean had been mysterious since our kiss a few weeks ago, and presents kept appearing for me. I hadn't talked to Dad about it, but Becky thought that I should because it could be a deranged fan. I just hoped that it would go away.

"You want anything from catering?" I asked her and Paige before leaving the room.

"Yeh to tell yer dad." Becky said and I sighed. I was tired of hearing about it, plus she and Stephen were in a fight so she was bitching about everything down to the color of the paint on the walls.

"Paige?" I asked her and she smirked, but shook her head. I opened the door and left with Becky bitching behind me. I loved her to death, but I couldn't take her tonight. I turned to go to catering and smacked into someone. I was about to apologize when something hit me in the head and the world spun before turning black.

Dean POV

I was walking to catering when I turned a corner and found Reese knocked out on the floor. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I scooped her up and quickly carried her to the dressing room I was sharing with Roman. I kicked the door open and his head shot up. I put her carefully on the couch and he was giving me a crazy look.

"You knocked her out?" he asked me and I shot him a 'fuck off' look.

"No, I found her like this." I said as she moaned.

"Can you get an ice pack?" I asked him and looked back down at Reese. She had a gash and bruising around her forehead. She moaned and reached for me. I took her hand as she opened her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" she asked me and I chuckled... why wouldn't she think I did it?

"I found you... I brought you in here." I said as she started to get up, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You need to lay back. You have a nasty gash." I said and she sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I had never actually watched her this close up and she was beautiful.

"What happened?" I asked her and she winced as she touched her forehead.

"I was going to catering and I ran into someone... now I am here with you." she said and I laughed out loud. I didn't mean to, but it happened.

"Fuck you, Ambrose." she said and stood up before I could stop her. She swayed and I caught her before she fell over.

"I don't think you are offering, but I do think you need to get your forehead checked out. You are going to have fun explaining this one." I said and she tried to push me off, but instead I picked her up. She wasn't in much of a position as I started to the door. Roman came in the room with Becky behind him.

"What did yeh do ta her?" she asked me and I sighed. I was tired of being blamed... I wasn't really that bad of a guy. I ignored them and carried her out of the room; she was going to the trainers. I made it there with both of them on her heels. I walked in and the head trainer's eyes got huge as he pointed for me to put her down. I did and stepped back. He was already calling for help and I knew that everyone was going to be here in a matter of seconds... that included her Dad. I quickly slipped out and realized I really needed a cigarette.

I had just taken a good drag of the cigarette when the back door came open and Becky stepped out. I looked at her and took another drag. I knew this could go one of two ways and she wasn't my fan so I had an idea of what was about to happen.

"Why did yeh do that to her?" she asked me as she walked over and knocked my cigarette out of my hand. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"I didn't do anything to her. I found her and wanted to help her." I said and she laughed at me.

"Yeh have had it out for her since she turned yeh down." she said and I sighed. I guess I really didn't get any credit for being a good guy.

"I didn't do that to her. I couldn't! I like her." I admitted and Becky looked at me like I had three heads and was a complete freak.

"Yeh are just saying that." she said and turned to leave.

"No, I am not. I really do like her... more than I did Renee." I admitted and Becky turned around to look at me.

"Then why did yeh hurt her by saying those things?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I knew that we couldn't date since it was out that she was his daughter. I am not exactly Mr. WWE. Also, in case you haven't noticed, storyline aside, I am not her families favorite person." I said and Becky shook her head as she looked down.

"She really liked yeh." she said and I smirked.

"No, she just wanted to piss her family off." I said and I knew that was the truth. She didn't really like me; she couldn't.

"She had the biggest crush on yeh. She kept talking about the night yeh had drinks. Give yerself credit, Dean. She liked yeh." Becky said and now I was looking at her like she had gone off the deep end.

"Ah guess it doesn't matter. Yeh gave up." she said and walked through the door before I could say anything else. I let out a deep breath and plucked another cigarette out of the pack. I always did have shitty timing and low self-esteem... that's just me.

HHH POV

I was in a creative meeting with Stu and Stephen when an assistant came and told me about Reese. I immediately made my way to the trainer's area. I walked in to see Stephanie holding Reese's hand while she got stitches on her forehead.

"What the hell happened?" I roared and I felt someone pull me back. I was looking at Vince and didn't even know that he had come here tonight.

"She needs you to be calm. We will figure this out." he said and I sighed. I had always been able to deal with things until it came to my daughters or Stephanie. I nodded and he patted me on the shoulder.

"I am going to the production truck to see if anything was caught on a backstage camera." he said and I nodded.

"Security has been notified." he said before turning to leave. I took a deep breath and walked back in there. Stephanie was rubbing Reese's back as she sat up after getting stitched up.

"Dad?" she said and I pulled her into a hug. I was mad, hurt, and anxious because someone had done this to her.

"What happened, Re?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I was going to catering when I ran into someone and the next thing I remember I was with Dean..." she was saying and I was pissed to hear that she was anywhere near Dean Ambrose. He was a problem and now he was bothering my daughter.

"I will go talk to him. Stephanie, please go back to the hotel with Reese." I said and left before anything could be said.

I was walking past gorilla position when I saw Dean talking to Roman. I was pissed; he had been with Reese. I walked over and grabbed him as I threw him against some production cases.

"You hurt my daughter?" I asked him and punched him across the face. He was taken back, but before I could say anything else he punched me back. I was pissed as I tackled him and we were throwing punches. I felt people trying to pull us apart as Stephen and Jack stepped between us. I was livid as Roman held Dean back.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her except get her help." he screamed back at me.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I yelled and charged him again, but Stephen caught me.

"Calm down, fella." he said and I knew that he was trying to help, but I was mad as Roman attempted to hold back Dean.

"Dad, stop!" Reese said and she appeared between us.

"No, he hurt you!" I said and Stephanie walked up beside Stephen. I knew that she was probably mad at how I was reacting, but that was my daughter.

"He helped me! Listen to me!" she screamed and everyone who hadn't been looking was looking now.

"He was with me and we found her." Roman said and I shook Stephen off, but he didn't move.

"He didn't hurt her, Paul." Stephanie said, but I kept my eyes locked on Dean.

"Come on, let's get you help." she said and grabbed his arm. He glared at me, but let her take him away with Roman in tow. I looked around and everyone was looking at us.

"Get back to fucking work." I screamed and everyone started to run away. Stephanie was looking at me and I sighed.

"Production truck." she said and I nodded. I followed her out there and judging by the silence I knew that I had fucked up.

Stephanie POV

We got to the truck and Dad was yelling into headset for people to get everything back to running smoothly. We walked in and he glared at Paul.

"Everyone out." Vince said and people disappeared quickly.

"I understand that is your child, that you are my son-in-law, but you ever do that again and you won't have a job." he screamed at Paul. I had only ever seen Dad this upset at Paul and that was a long time ago over breaking story lines.

"I understand. I over reacted." he said and I nodded.

"You think? You just tackled a wrestler for no reason." I said and Vince shook his head.

"Paul, I like the idea that you all are working with us as a family, but control it." Vince said and I sighed.

"She's my daughter." I said and Vince motioned to Stephanie and I knew that he understood where I was coming from, but he didn't do that if something happened to Stephanie backstage.

"I get it, but she is her own her person. You can't stop her from being around someone. You do remember at one time I hated you." he reminded me and I sighed. I did and my time in the WWE was pure hell until DX. I nodded and looked at him.

"She's not dating him. He just helped her. They are co-workers. You cannot tackle everyone who looks at your daughter wrong." he said.

"Or fire them." Stephanie added and Vince laughed. Vince had fired a few wrestlers because of their advances at Stephanie.

"Just stay away from Ambrose unless it involves the storyline. I will deal with him. Security didn't have anything about what happened to Reese, so I will assign a body guard to her." he said and I nodded. I knew i had over reacted, but I didn't want my family hurt.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock!**

 **I hope this chapter gives a little more insight into both parts of Reese and Dean. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean and I got to the trainers and they started to take care of him. Roman was sitting with me since I wasn't exactly steady on my feet at this moment.

"Thank you for the help earlier." I said and Roman nodded me. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't talking to me, because I had no idea what Dean had been telling him.

"Thank you for getting Dean to the trainer. He wouldn't have come on his own." he said after a few seconds of silence.

"He seems stubborn." I said and Roman chuckled.

"You have no idea." he said and I smiled at him.

"I am sorry if I hurt either of you all." I finally said and he sighed.

"You didn't and I understand why you didn't. Dean just liked to jump in head first and once that happens he reacts in raw emotions." Roman said and then looked like he realized he said more than he should have.

"I did like him." I admitted and Roman sighed.

"He liked you too, but he got hurt because of your family. They haven't exactly treated any of us nice." he said and I knew that. I knew that Dad and Stephanie could hold grudges only second to grandpa. They wanted to sign new talent, but the new talent got further if they sucked up and did whatever they wanted. They liked their creative team more than free thinkers a lot lately. I knew it wasn't great and I wanted that to change as well... my storyline with the Authority couldn't go on forever.

"I know." I finally admitted and he was going to say something, but Dean came out of the trainer area. He had large bruises to his face, a gash down his cheek, his shoulder had ice on it, and his hand was wrapped up.

"You waited?" he asked me once he saw me standing there with Roman.

"I feel that part of this is my fault. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." I said and he sighed. I knew that he was searching for words, but who knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"It's not your fault. I chose to help you." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I will let you two get back to the hotel." I said and turned to leave, but Roman stopped me. I was a little sad that it wasn't Dean, but I knew that I shouldn't think like this. I was with Finn. I was happy.

"You need to go back as well. You can ride with us." he said and I turned to say something, but I saw Stephanie walking up and quickly stopped.

"Dean, are you alright?" she asked him and I saw him immediately stiffen. I knew that he wasn't comfortable with my family... I couldn't really blame him.

"Fine." he said and turned to leave.

"Thank you... for helping Reese." she said and gave me a small nod. I knew that Dad had a temper and Stephanie could be the reasonable one. I was grateful for that most days. Dean turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't thank me for being a decent person." he mumbled and Stephanie nodded. I could tell that he didn't want to be here.

"Reese, we need to get you back to the hotel." Stephanie said and Dean took off in the opposite direction before I could say anything. Roman gave me one last look before jogging off after Dean. I was glad that I had gotten to talk to Roman, because it gave me hope that he didn't hate me.

"Come on." Stephanie said and motioned for me to follow her. I walked behind her and didn't have much to say. The show hadn't actually ended yet, but we were leaving. I didn't know if Dad was still on a rampage or if Vince had gotten to him.

"Are yeh ok?" a voice said and ran up to me. I knew it was Becky about the time she hugged me. I knew that I had complained about her earlier, but I was glad to see her and Paige now.

"Girls night." Paige said and I shook my head.

"Yes, they are staying with you tonight." Dad said and I turned to look at me. I sighed and even if I wanted to argue I didn't feel like it.

"You are also to travel with someone at all times." Dad said and I nodded. I knew that he probably had people in mind and I just prayed that it was someone I liked.

"We are leaving at 10 am." Dad said and I looked at him strange.

"You are on the road with me." he said and I was having flashbacks to when I was younger. I loved my dad, but who knows what the hell could happen right now. I turned to leave... I was fine with walking back to the hotel since I was now stuck with my Dad.

Dean POV

We got back to the hotel and I just wanted sleep. Roman had been nice enough to leave me alone. He knew that I didn't want to talk about anything. I had thanked him for telling them that he found Reese with me. I knew that might have been the only thing that stopped Paul from ripping my head off at that moment.

I sighed as I rolled over in bed. I had been laying here for 2 hours without sleep coming to me. I was sore from the fight, but I kept replaying the conversation with Becky over and over. Reese liked me... Becky had confirmed it. I liked her, but my temper yet again got in the way. She was dating Finn, she was a McMahon, and now I was in Paul's sights... I was fucked if I wanted a chance with her. I knew that I might not even get one since I had fucked up with her already. I just knew that every time I kissed her there was something there... I just needed to know if I wanted to pursue it.

 **A/N: What should Dean do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **fearlessambrose & Ghostwriter- Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I got out of bed once I was sure that Becky and Paige were sleeping. I wanted to have some time to myself. I was already tired of people hovering over me and I knew that it would only get worse until this died down. I was a little weirded out that someone attacked me, but it sucked even more that I had absolutely no idea who it was. I grabbed my wallet and walked down to the stair well. I knew that I could sneak outside easier if I went out the side of the building. I walked outside and took a deep breath. The air was cooler and it made the throbbing in my head disappear a little, but not much.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice said and turned to see Dean smoking a cigarette and sitting on the curb outside the door.

"I need to clear my head." I said and he nodded, but didn't move to get up or leave. I walked past him, but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to... especially since it was your dad." he said and I gave a small smirk.

"It was the least I could do since you got me help." I said and he nodded. I turned to leave, but he didn't let go of my hand. I looked back and him and he wasn't looking at me; he was staring at the ground.

"Do you want to go with me?" I asked him because I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He looked up at me and nodded. I moved and pulled him off the curb. He pulled me to him and pulled me in for a kiss. I always got lost in his kisses. We definitely had something there.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" he asked me as we broke apart and I inhaled a deep breath. i chuckled and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I was going to the night you went out and told people who you were. I liked you... a lot." he said and I nodded.

"I wanted to, but as you can tell my family causes problems... and I wasn't about to drag you into that." I said and he nodded, but dropped my hand.

"Are you sure it's not because of who I am?" he asked me and I chuckled. I knew that my dad had told me who I should be around and who wouldn't do me any good. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns had topped the not good list... somehow Randy was better to be around than them.

"If I was doing that then I would have dated you first just to piss off my Dad." I said with a chuckled and he nodded, but wouldn't look at me.

"Why did you help me tonight?" I asked him and he sighed before lighting up another cigarette.

"I saw you and I couldn't leave you like that." he said and I nodded.

"Well, thank you." I said and turned to leave, but he stepped in front of me to stop me. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair... he was so confusing!

"What Dean?" I asked him and I could tell that he was contemplating a lot of things. He took a drag and looked down at me.

"I want to walk away from you, but when I kiss you it's like nothing I have felt before. I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to see you with him, but I know that I am not what's best for you. I just want to be with you… even if it means friends." he finally admitted and I know that I had shock written across my face. I had never expected him to admit anything like that. I didn't know what to do or what to say, but I knew that I felt something too. I had kissed Finn and never felt anything like what I felt with him. He was my families number one enemy, but I couldn't walk away from him. He turned to leave as I ran everything through my head, but I grabbed him arm. He turned to look at me and I did what he was so good at doing to me... I kissed him. I kissed him with everything in me and hoped that it would say more than I could right now.I knew this didn't portray friends, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that we could just stay friends.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned against the closet car to us. I grabbed his shirt and held on like it was going save me from everything. He ran his hands down my back and pulled me closer as a car horn started going off and lights were flashing. Dean quickly put me down and we ran back into the stairwell. I stopped and looked at him as we both started howling with laughter. We had set off the car alarm and scared the shit out of both of us.

"I guess the car felt something too." he said and I nodded, but couldn't say anything because I was trying to catch my breath.

"So... where do we go from here?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Friends... with more later?" he asked me and I smiled at him. I could handle friends as long as he was at least around me.

"I like that." I said and he nodded.

"May I walk you back to your room, my lady?" he asked me and I laughed, but took his offered arm. He smiled at me and we walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence. I knew that we would eventually be more once everything died down, but at least right now I had him as a friend.

Dean POV

I got back to my room and laid back down. I knew that Reese was the person who I wanted to be around, but I wasn't going to lie and say that I could just be friends with her. The kiss and the hard on in my pants told me other wise. I would do it for her until I just couldn't anymore… and then… well… who knows. I just had to hope that by the time we were more than friends her family wouldn't think of me as the worst person in the WWE. I didn't like changing who I was…. was I willing to do it for her?

 **A/N: How long will they last as friends? Can Dean change?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I trudged out of the gym and stretched... it was too early for this. I had been riding with my dad for a month now and had less sleep than I ever had in my life. He was up at the crack of dawn, talked to people all hours of the night, made time for Stephanie and the girls, but still managed to give 110%. I wanted to ask him if he was on something, but knew that it wouldn't go over well.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded. I wasn't sure if I was adjusted to going on less sleep now or if I had just started sleep walking. I didn't know either way, but both sucked balls.

We got into the SUV and started to the highway. I was grateful when he stopped at at McDonalds for breakfast and coffee. I started to eat my sausage biscuit when we got onto the highway and he turned off the radio... shit a family talk was about to happen.

"Not now, Dad." I said and he smirked.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Finn came to me and was worried about you." he said and I sighed. I had never imagined that my boyfriend would go to my Dad because I wasn't exactly talking to him at the moment.

"Fine, I am just feeling smothered." I said and Dad nodded.

"We just want to make sure that you are alright, plus I don't want you getting hurt." he said and I sighed. I had two recent deliveries to my hotel rooms that were less than romantic and more down right creepy. Dad was worried, Finn was worried, Dean was being a friend, Becky was freaking, and I was tired.

"I know, but damn it... I am tired." I said and Dad looked shocked because I had a small outburst.

"What's wrong, Reese?" he asked me and I heard the same concern in his voice after Mom died. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't want to have this conversation right now... or really at all. I knew that I wasn't going to get out of it, so I had to make something up.

"I am not sure about Finn." I said and Dad looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I was lying about what was wrong, but not about how I felt. I knew that Finn was a nice guy, but not for me. He wanted to move up in the company and some days it felt like I was just his pawn to do just that.

"Do I need to talk to him?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I just don't want you to be mad." I said and he squeezed my leg.

"I am not going to be mad if you don't like someone, but I will be if you use someone." he said and I nodded. I felt like this was an opening to test the waters about Dean. I would be lying if I said that I could hide my feelings much longer. I just hoped that he felt the same way about me as he did that night.

"What about me dating someone... else..." I said and he sighed.

"Look, I can't really tell you not to date who you like because I had everyone, including Vince, against me when I dated Stephanie. I just don't want you dating someone that can hurt you." he said and I sighed... he hadn't really answered me.

"Dad, everyone can hurt everyone." I said and he shook his head.

"There are only a few people that I would rather not see you date because people don't change and I know about their past reputation." he said and I nodded.

"I don't think that's fair." I said and he smirked.

"I think your coffee is getting cold." he said and I knew right then that the door had closed on that conversation. I nodded and proceeded to sip my coffee. I would have to figure this out on my own.

I walked into the arena, put my stuff down and walked out the back dock. I need fresh air, I needed time to think, but most of all I didn't need anyone to find me.

"You look awful lonely." a voice said and I looked up to see Dean with a cigarette hanging from his lips. I shrugged as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know what I am." I said and he nodded as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips. I don't know what happened, but as soon as he exhaled I pulled his lips to mine. I felt his hands twist in my hair and pull me closer.

"Shit." a voice said and we pulled apart. I looked up to see Randy and John standing not far away.

"Fuck off." Dean said and kissed me again. I was happy to kiss him back.

"Well, I guess the secrets out." Dean said as we pulled apart and I sighed. He caressed my cheek with his thumb and smirked.

"I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold back, anyways." he said and I smirked. I knew exactly what he meant.

"I need to go clean this up. Find me later." I said and he pulled me in for one more kiss before I walked back inside. I knew that Randy had probably already gone to my Dad, so now I just had to own up to it.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **fearlessambrose & Ghostwriter- Thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

So, owning up wasn't exactly my strong suit with my Dad, especially with his temper. I walked to the production truck and knocked... I was going to do something that wouldn't make me have to own up to it.

"Reese, what's wrong?" Vince asked me as I stepped inside.

"I had an idea for my part of the storyline... because, well, the masses are getting bored." I said and he chuckled.

"What's your idea?" he asked me and I smirked as I started to lay out my plan.

Paul POV

I was sitting in the locker room when Randy walked into the room. I was glad to see him since he had been in and out a lot lately.

"Welcome back." I said and hugged him.

"Thanks. I didn't realize a lot had changed." he said and I shrugged.

"It's part of the new storylines." I said and he nodded.

"I had no idea that Dean and Reese were in a storyline." he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he waved it off.

"Nothing... it must have been me seeing things." he said and I wanted to know what was going on.

"She's dating Finn and it's supposed to be anywhere near him." I said as Stephanie walked into the room.

"Did someone change Reese's storyline?" I asked her and she shook her head no as she hugged Randy.

"What did you see?" I asked Randy. I wanted to make sure that Dean wasn't the person stalking her. We were all worried about her and now that I knew how she felt about Finn it wasn't any better for the situation.

"I saw them kissing." Randy said and Stephanie's eyes got huge.

"What?!" I asked him as he held his hands up in defense.

"Look, I didn't know. I thought maybe they had a kiss coming up and didn't want it to be awkward." he said and Stephanie tore out of the room.

Reese POV

I was standing with Vince in the production truck when Stephanie came into the truck with Dad far behind. They always had great timing.

"He kissed you!" Dad shouted at me and everyone in the truck was looking around.

"He did." I said and Vince was on the radio. I knew that Dean would be here any minute.

"How long as he been harassing you?" Stephanie asked me.

"He's not. He hasn't even been around me." I said and Dad was fuming. He was glaring at me and looked like he wanted to rip apart the production truck.

"Reese! We told you to stay away from him! You were kissing him?" Dad finally shouted and I just stood there. I didn't have to tell my Dad anything... especially since Dean had just walked into the truck.

"You fuck up!" Dad shouted and tore across the room towards him, but I stepped in front of Dean. He tried to move me, but I stayed there. I knew that Dean didn't want me to get hurt and Dad wouldn't hurt me.

"I asked him to come here and if you would shut up it would be wonderful." Vince said and everyone looked at him.

"You brought him here? You know how we all feel about him! He is the one stalking her." Stephanie said and Dean got ready to say something, but I put a finger over his mouth. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"I don't care how you feel about him. He now in a storyline with her." Vince said and everyone looked at us.

"What? No!" Dad said and I smirked. I was grateful that Vince liked drama, because this was it.

"You can't tell me no. You may be my son-in-law, but I will suspend you. You don't question my story lines." he said and Stephanie looked surprised.

"Dad..." she was saying and he held up his hand.

"No, look you all created this story line on your own. Stephanie, you of all people can't say anything since I didn't want you in a story line with him." Vince said and Paul looked more pissed by the minute.

"I already talked with Reese and she has agreed. Dean is in no position to say no and you all can't stop the storyline. You are not in a position to stop me." Vince said and I smirked.

"What is this storyline?" Dean finally asked as I felt his hand grab my hand. I wanted to smile, but kept a neutral face. I didn't want Dad to figure out I was behind this… yet.

"You two... you are my Romeo and Juliet. You can travel together and we don't have to worry about anyone hurting Reese. I know that you are not stupid enough to hurt my grand daughter." Vince said and Dean looked at me.

"You cannot do this!" Dad snapped and Vince whipped around to glare at him.

"Paul, go home... now!" Vince said and I was surprised because Dad was being sent home.

"Dad!" Stephanie said and he shook his head.

"You too. I have Reese taken care of, now go. You both have two weeks off. We will start the storyline when you get back, but for now she is traveling with Becky." he said and Dad looked at me.

"Fine." he said and walked over to us.

"I will fuck you up if you hurt my daughter." Dad hissed at Dean before he walked out of the truck. Stephanie sighed and looked at me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" she asked me and I nodded. Vince told Dean to sit while they went over the new storyline.

We walked out and Stephanie pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, but hugged her back.

"I am not against this storyline if you are alright with it. I know that your dad is scared for you. He just wants whats best for you." she said and I nodded.

"You have my support if you need anything." she said and I hugged her.

"I will come by on my next days off. Dad should be calmed down by then." I said and she laughed, but nodded. We heard the door shut and Dean came out of the truck.

"We have a scene to shoot." Dean said and I nodded.

"Please, just be careful." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Vince needed to tell you something." Dean said and I hugged Stephanie again before I walked back.

Dean POV

I looked at Stephanie as the door shut. I knew that she didn't like me, but I had my opening.

"Dean, it's not that I don't like you... it's that your reputation precedes you." she said and I chuckled.

"I know that, but know that I do like Reese. I do care about her." I said and she looked surprised.

"Paul will come around, but please just take care of her." she said and I nodded as the door opened. Stephanie left and Reese came out. She stopped behind me and I turned to look at her.

"Thank you." she said and I smirked.

"I should thank you." I said and walked up to her.

"Dean, I still want to take this slow." she said and I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you want, misfit." I said and she smirked.

 **A/N: Will Reese's plan work? Or will her family screw it up for them?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01 & Ghostwriter- Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

Becky POV

I was happy that Paul and Stephanie were still off the road. Reese had been herself more in the last week than she had since we left NXT. I was also glad to see Dean around her more. I knew that the storyline was just her way of being around him, but they were a really cute couple.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as we I came out of the bathroom. She had something in her hands and I sat beside her on the bed. She was holding a white card envelope.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I found it on the floor while we were getting ready." she said and I saw that it had her name on it. I picked up the phone and called security. She had been getting notes like this on and off for a few weeks now. It got more frequent when her Dad and Stephanie were suspended.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded. I knew that this was taking a toll on her. They hadn't figured out who it was yet, but we all thought that it was someone in the company.

I was going to say something else when there was a knock at the door. I rubbed her back as I got up and opened the door. Dean and Stephen were both standing there. Dean and Stephen didn't care for each other and I knew that part of it was because of Finn.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked me as Dean walked past me.

"She found another note." I said and Stephen pursed his lips together.

"Ah don't like you being this close to her. Ah don't want yeh to get hurt too." he said and I backed away from him.

"No, you are not doing that." I said and he pulled me out into the hallway as Security and Vince came up to the door.

"Becky, are you alright?" Vince asked me and I nodded. I knew that Vince cared about Reese even if she wasn't his blood. They were surprisingly close and I am glad for that because she didn't have many people in her life.

"Stephen, just go." I said and he shook hsi head.

"Yeh can't get mad at me for caring." he said and I sighed as I put my hands on my hips.

"I appreciate you for caring, but that's my friend. I am not leaving her." I said and he shook his head.

"They don't even know who it is! She is probably writing them herself." he hissed at me and I was shocked to hear that from him.

"Bye." I said and walked past him. I couldn't believe that he was going to be stupid enough to say something like that to me. I knew that he was friends with Paul and knew more than I did about the situation, but she was not doing this to herself.

I walked back in there and they had opened the note. I was shocked to see that the innocent notes had gone to nasty ones. Vince was pissed at this.

"Reese, you need to go home for a few days." he said and she sighed. Dean was rubbing her back and I sat on the other side of her.

"I don't want to." she said and I knew that she probably needed to go.

"Becky can go with you. You can take the plane and go relax somewhere." he said and she looked at me. I shrugged and nodded. She did need to get away for a few days because this wasn't helping her.

"I wouldn't know where to go." she said.

"Go to my place in Vegas. I have a few days off soon and I will meet you two there." Dean said and she looked at him.

"I can't do that to you." she said and I saw Vince smirk at the way Dean was acting towards Reese. I wondered if Vince wanted them together or just wanted to piss off her Dad. I knew that he wasn't happy at some of the directions they had taken the WWE.

"I will get you two a suite at one of the casinos. You could use the time and sun." Vince said and Reese stood up as Vince pulled her in for a hug.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked everyone and we all left. I was outside in the hallway with Dean.

"Where did ginger go?" he asked me.

"He said some things that I didn't like so I told him I didn't want to be around him." I said and Dean nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I was surprised that he had asked that question. I knew that Dean was or could be a nice guy, but it seemed that Reese was having an affect on him.

"I... think so." I said and he nodded.

"That was nice of you to offer your place in Vegas." I said and he sighed.

"I just want her to be safe." he said and I knew right then that he did care for her.

"You definitely aren't the one doing this to her." I said and he looked at me like I had just insulted his whole family.

"You thought I did?" he asked me in a harsh tone.

"Dean, I was not discounting anything." I defended and he shook his head.

"I have done some bad things, but harassing people was never one of them." he shot back and I shook my head.

"You creeped around to see her. I saw you." I said and he smirked. I had seen him following her one night. I hadn't asked her about it because she hadn't seemed upset or anything after, but it was still weird. I didn't want to upset her if she didn't even know.

"We used to meet up and talk because no one approved of me... they still don't! I never laid a finger on her or did anything to hurt her. I didn't even kiss her without her permission." he spat and I looked at him surprised. Dean Ambrose was the lunatic fringe, he was Renee's asshole ex, he had slept with divas, and picked fights... I just never expected him to be like that to Reese. I didn't want her to get hurt by him, but it seemed like he was the only person that had her true interest at heart.

"Dean... I'm..." I was saying when he shook his head.

"No, don't. Just tell her to let me know when you get there." he said and walked off. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I had managed to piss off two people tonight.

Reese POV

I looked at Vince after everyone left. He had always been there, even when he didn't have to be. I knew that he didn't even have to acknowledge me, but I was grateful that he did.

"We will figure out who did this." he reassured me and I nodded.

"Go have fun with Becky and come back as his girlfriend." he said and I looked up at him with surprise.

"What?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Reese, I sent your Dad and Stephanie away so that you could figure out what was going on with him. I never wanted to see you with Finn. I mean Finn is a great guy, but not for my grand-daughter. I kept seeing flashbacks of Paul dating Stephanie. You need to find someone who isn't in the relationship for their career." he said and I was surprised to hear this, especially since it was about my Dad.

"My Dad..." I was saying when Vince stopped me.

"He loves my daughter as much he loves wrestling. The only thing he loves more is you, but I don't want him to be blinded by his career. I want you to be with someone who doesn't use you." he said and I was shocked. Vince knew or thought that my Dad used Stephanie.

"Why not say anything?" I finally asked him and he shrugged.

"She is happy, he is doing good for the company, and I got to have my second chance at being a decent role model with you." he said and I couldn't help but smile. Vince and Linda were there the whole time when my mother died. I couldn't deny that Vince was an asshole, but not to those he cared about.

"The reservation is under your name. I texted my assistant to set it up while you were finishing up with security. Go have fun, do whatever, and figure out you feelings for Dean. I know that the storyline can be good or great depending on where you both are at in life." he said and I smirked.

"Thank you, Vince." I said and hugged him. He smiled and left the room. Becky came in a second later and I hugged her.

"I am sorry I riuned plans tonight." I said and she waved it off.

"Dean said to text him when we land." she said and I nodded. I wasn't surprised that he didn't stick around, especially since Vince was here.

We packed up and were taken to the airport. I texted Dad where we were going and Dean to say bye until he got to Vegas. I was glad to be getting away and clearing my mind. I needed to think about everything and maybe convince Becky to date someone else after what I overhead backstage the other night.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Bingobaby, Yankees01 & Ghostwriter- Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Moxley Gal1- Thank you for the suggestions and reviews. I really appreciate them… look for them soon ;)**

* * *

Dean POV

I had heard from Reese and she was staying in a suite at the Bellagio. I was glad that she was alright, but I still wondered if other people thought that I was the one sending her those letters and things.

"You alright?" Roman asked me and I nodded.

"Liar." he said and I chuckled.

"I am worried about Reese." I admitted and he smirked.

"Yes, I know that I have it bad." I said and he nodded.

"What else is it?" he asked me as we walked into the locker room. I looked up and found myself looking at Stephen and Stu. I swore they were closet gays and the last people I wanted to see.

"Dean, I wanted to know something." Stu said as I was throwing my stuff down. I looked at him and shook my head.

"How does it feel to be Triple H Jr?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Funny, but jealousy isn't your color." I said and he gave a smug look.

"Just come clean, fella. We know that is was yeh who is sending her those letters." Stephen said and at that point Roman stood up next to me. I knew that he wasn't happy to hear that shit either.

"I am not sending her those letters." I said with gritted teeth and felt my fist clinch.

"We all know it's you." Stu added and I turned to leave. I didn't want to loose my job over two dumb fucks.

"I would walk away too if I was running to suck Vince's dick... you know since there is a line and all." Stu added and I had had it. I flew at Stephen and punched him so hard he fell against the locker and slumped over. Stu immediately tackled me and I unleashed a fury of blows. I was so pissed right now.

"Come on, Dean, knock it off." Roman said as he started to pull me away, but Stephen was getting up. Stephen threw a punch at Roman and out of the corner of my eye I saw a mass of black hair go at him.

I am not sure who actually pulled us apart, but most of the locker room was in this one locker room by the time they pulled Stephen and Stu from me and Roman's grips.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice asked and we all looked at the door to see Vince standing there. I knew that this didn't look good for me, but I couldn't let them say that shit about me or her.

"They attacked us." Stu said and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you fucking accused Dean of sending Reese those letters!" Roman shouted back in my defense. Vince's eyes got huge at that. I knew that Stephen and Stu were good friends with Paul, so I couldn't imagine how much Vince would really do to them about this.

"You two are suspended for 90 days... unless you piss me off more." he said and I looked at Roman.

"Sorry, man." I said and he shrugged.

"Not you two. Those two." he said and pointed at Stephen and Stu. They went from looking smug to looking shocked.

"Go to the trainers and then get out!" he shouted and they quickly grabbed their shit and walked out.

"Everyone else out. I need to speak to the other two." he said and looked directly at me and Roman. People scrambled out of the room and I sat down on the bench. I had gotten some good blows. Roman looked like he had gone rounds with one of his cousins. Vince sat down in front of us and sighed.

"I know that you probably have a good reason for being the crap out of them, but you know damn well you can't do that all the time." he said and I sighed.

"I know... I just didn't like them say that about her." I admitted and he smirked.

"Two weeks off... with pay." he said and I smirked.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Roman, think twice before joining in." he warned Roman and I smirked.

"Yes, sir." Roman said and Vince nodded. I knew that this would get back to Roman's dad and it would be an interesting phone call.

"The plane will take you to Vegas." Vince said as he stood up.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are dating my grand daughter... that does come with some perks. I hope you stick around for her and me." he said and I looked at him confused.

"I like that you piss off her father. Dean, if I thought you were a horrible guy I would have helped Paul." he said and held out his hand. I shook it and he smirked before leaving me and Roman.

"Does that mean you are in the family?" Roman asked me and I shook my head with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know. Jojo is on a cruise with her mother." he said and I nodded. I knew that his ex was trying to keep Jojo away and use her against him. I hated it for him, especially since he was doing all of this for her.

"Vegas it is." I said and he shrugged.

"Let's go... we have the private jet." he said as we started to laugh, but both groaned from the pain.

"Trainer's first." I said and he nodded.

Reese POV

Becky and I were staying in the suite at the Bellagio. I had texted Vince thanks and told him it was too much.

"Have you talked to Dean?" Becky asked me that night as we were getting ready to go out on the strip.

"He texted earlier." I said and she nodded.

"Stephen just texted me that he and Stu got into it with Dean and Roman." she said and I pursed my lips together.

"Are you and Stephen alright?" I asked her because she wasn't really talking about him. She hadn't texted him when we landed or anything. She put her phone down and shrugged.

"We got into it last night before we came here. He thought that I choose you over him." she said and I felt horrible.

"Becky, I am so sorry... I never meant to come between you and him." I said and she waved it off.

"He said some mean stuff and I am over him." she said and I felt horrible. I walked over and hugged her.

"Let's go have a girls night." I said and she nodded.

We got ready and walked down to the lobby, hailed a cab, and headed to Ghostbar off the strip. I had heard about it from Dean and wanted to go check in out. We paid the cover fee and headed up to it.

"This place is amazing." Becky said and I nodded in agreement. We were sipping on drinks and overlooking Vegas.

"Would you lovely ladies like to dance?" a voice asked us and we both looked up to see two guys with douche haircuts and too much money smiling down at us. Becky shrugged and pulled me along with her. I wanted her to have fun and would endure this for her.

Dean POV

I had texted Reese, but she wasn't answering. I guess that she and Becky were having fun. I had managed to convince Roman to come out with me. We both had black eyes and cuts, but in Vegas no one cared. I paid our way into Ghostbar and ordered a drink. Roman was already talking to a girl when I spotted a familiar orange hair girl.

"Hey, they are here." I said and he looked around before spotting Becky and Reese dancing with two douche bags.

"Come on." he said and walked away from an annoyed girl. We made our way to them and I put my arms around Reese when she immediately turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked me and then looked up at me. She looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, I was dancing with her." the guy said and looked annoyed.

"Go fix your hair or something... she's mine." I said and he looked annoyed, but thought better of saying anything else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as she ran a finger over my bruise.

"We got sent home for a few weeks for fighting. I came home and you didn't answer a text... so I came to my favorite bar here." I said and she nodded.

"Hey fuck face, she's with me. Go away or go through the window." Roman said to the guy holding onto Becky's arm. He finally let her go and Roman put a hand on her back.

"Time to go." Reese said and I nodded. I knew that the bouncers would be here for Roman at any second.

"Are you alright?" Reese asked Becky as we made our way to the door.

"Yeah, Roman saved me." she said and I saw her looked at Roman. He was creating a path for us as we made a quick exit since he had probably just insulted a prince or something from some country we have never heard of before.

We got outside and Becky hugged Roman. He looked taken back, but hugged her.

"Thank you." she said and he smiled.

"Come on, I'm starving." I said and Reese nodded as we hailed a cab. I was just glad that we had been there in case one of those guys tried something stupid.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7- Thank you for reviewing! You are awesome!**

Sorry for the delay… work is horrible right now. Also, sorry for the short chapter it's a filler chapter to better things :)

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over and bumped into a solid mass. I opened my eyes and sat up. I almost fell out of the bed, but a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"That eager to get away from me?" a voice asked me and I realized it was Dean. I let him pulled me back to him on the bed.

"I forgot where I was." I admitted and he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

Dean and Roman had come back to our suite last night after we had gotten some food. We had gone through a fifth of vodka and now my head felt 3 sizes too big.

"You're adorable." he said and I laughed.

"What happened to Becky?" I asked Dean as I sat up and he shrugged.

"Roman and her were making out when I carried you in here." he said and I ran a hand over my face.

"Thank you for being a gentleman." I said and headed out to the living room part of the suite. He laughed as he followed me. We were still in clothes from last night, but I was glad that he hadn't tried anything.

I got out there to see Roman sitting on the couch, but Becky was no where to be found. I looked at Roman and he pointed to her room. I walked over, knocked, and went into the room.

"Morning." I said and she was laying with her face down onto the pillow. I sighed and sat next to her. She had only been like this once and that was when she and Sami had a drunk one night stand that she claimed she didn't remember.

"I slept with him." she mumbled and I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." I said and she looked over at me.

"I'm not... he was good." she said and busted out laughing. I started laughing and shook my head.

"How was Dean?" she asked me and I smirked.

"We didn't." I said and she looked at me shocked.

"He's a gentleman." I said and she shrugged.

"Or he couldn't get it up." she said and I laughed at her as I handed her a shirt. .

"Come on, breakfast and pool time." I said and she nodded as we both walked out of the room.

"Breakfast and pool time?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Meet you back here in an hour?" Roman asked us as he looked at Dean.

"We can take a taxi to you." Becky offered and Dean looked at me. I nodded and he nodded.

"See you in an hour." Dean said as he kissed me before him and Roman left.

Dean POV

We got to my house and took our showers. I was sitting in the kitchen when Roman came into the kitchen.

"Is this going to be awkward?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I hope not, but I just have to hope that she wants more than just a one night stand." he said and I nodded.

"Talk to her." I said and he nodded as he looked at me.

"We didn't. I don't want our first time to be a drunk fuck up." I said and Roman stopped mid sip of his coffee.

"You really care." he said and I felt myself smile.

"I guess I do." I said and he was laughing at me.

Becky and Reese showed up a few minutes later.

"You have a nice house." Reese said and I pulled her in for a small kiss.

"Thank you." I said and gave them a quick tour.

"Where do you want breakfast from?" Roman asked us and we shrugged.

"Some place need to deliver." Reese said and we laughed at them.

"We can grab something quick, run to the grocery store, and then grill something here tonight." I suggested and every one seemed happy with that idea.

Becky POV

I was glad it wasn't weird with Roman, but I knew that we needed to talk about it.

"You and Roman go get meat, and we will get other things." Reese said with a smirk and Roman shook his head as we split up.

"Thank you for not making it awkward." I said and he looked at me.

"I don't want it to be awkward... it wouldn't be if you say went on date with me." he said and I looked up at him as we stopped in front of a meat case.

"Really?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Really." he said and I felt myself smile.

"Fine, but only if you wear your hair down." I said because for some reason Roman looked fucking hot with his hair down.

"Deal." he said as we looked back at what we were supposed to be getting. I couldn't help but smile.

Reese POV

Dean and I were grabbing drinks as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Just so you know I could have gotten it up last night just fine." he whispered in a low voice and I looked at him strange as I realized he must have heard Becky this morning. I started laughing into his shoulder as he gave me a squeeze.

"I never doubted you." I said as we started to get other things. He smirked as he grabbed my hand and I realized that Dean was the most comfortable person I had been around.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7- Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Reese POV

I had agreed to go hiking with Dean in the canyon, but now I wasn't sure why. I was in shape, but I wasn't used to this.

"Come on, we are almost there." he said as we hiked higher on the trail. I nodded, but was out of breath to say anything.

"You are just taking me up here so you can push me off and get rid of me aren't you." I said and he laughed as he held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I was met with a breath taking view. I was amazed at how beautiful it was up here.

"This is beautiful." I said and he smiled at me.

"I haven't brought anyone up here before." he admitted and I was still amazed at the view. You could see everything for miles around.

"Roman won't get jealous that you brought me up here first?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"He will get over it." he said as he pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. I let my hands roam up his bare back as his fingers dug into my hips. He pushed me against a rock formation and deepened the kiss. I felt something against my leg and realized that I wanted it.

"We can't." I said and he put his face into my shoulder.

"I don't want to get arrested for public indecency." I said and he chuckled as he looked at me. He kissed me again and smiled at me.

"I really like you, Reese." he admitted and I felt my smile get bigger.

"I like you too, Dean." I said and kissed him again.

"Does that mean you are my girlfriend?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"You are the one who was sent here by my grandfather... I had better be." I said and he chuckled at me.

"I saw something this morning and thought of you." he said and I looked at him curiously. He had gone to the store with Roman this morning for cigarettes, so he might have gotten something then. He pulled out a leather bracelet and I smiled.

He put it around my wrist and it had two blue beads on it. I smiled as he fastened it and knew that he had just given me an amazing gift without it being showy.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I wanted you to have something from here." he said and I kissed him.

"Careful, Dean Ambrose is getting sentimental." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's a long way down." he said and I started laughing.

Becky POV

Reese and I were sitting outside of Dean's house while they went on a run. I was all happy to be lazy.

"How was your date?" Reese asked me and I smiled at her.

"I had fun." I said and she smiled at me.

"You deserve to be happy." she said and I nodded. I had been in some shitty relationships lately and it was nice to be with someone who was concerned with more than just where they stood in the WWE.

"Thanks, so do you... are you two ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He's great." she said with a smile.

"Dean Ambrose?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." she said and I could tell that she really liked him. I was glad that Vince had pushed her to give him a try and she wasn't stopped by her Dad.

"I don't want to go back." I said and she sighed.

"Me either. I don't want to deal with Dad." she said and I looked over at her. I knew that he held her to high standards and sometimes they beat her down.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He called to check on me and everything was fine until he asked me if I had agreed to the storyline. I told him that I had the night Vince proposed it and he cut the storyline short." she said and I nodded.

"Stephanie is still behind you on this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I think that's my only saving grace." she said and I felt for her. I knew that she already had it harder than most because of her mom and who her step family was, but I hated that her Dad was so much harder on her.

"I know that he is just showing his concern, but I am an adult. I just want him to understand that I have to make my own choices and mistakes." she said.

"Is Dean a mistake?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, not at all." she said and I smiled at her.

Roman POV

We were jogging around Dean's neighborhood and something seems off.

"What is it?" I asked him as we stopped to turn around.

"That obvious?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Renee texted me." he said and I shook my head. I knew that she was still bothering him, but hopefully she would get the hunt soon that he was with Reese.

"And?" I asked him because she had texted him before, but it had never bothered him this much.

"She's pregnant." he mumbled and I felt my jaw hang open. I had no idea what to say, but I knew that he was fucked.

 **A/N: What will Dean do?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7, WorldnWords, & Yankees01- Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't feel this is my best chapter, but I have rewritten it a few times with no better versions. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dean POV

I was tired, nervous, and terrified of loosing Reese as I walked into the empty dressing room. I had agreed to meet Renee to talk about everything. I wanted proof and I knew that she had texted me while I was in Vegas with Reese just to ruin my time.

"I didn't think that you were going to show." she said as I walked into the room.

"Please, just say that this is going to be quick." I said and she shook her head.

"Quick? You were the one who used to want day long fuck sessions and now this needs to be quick?" she asked me and I shook my head. I didn't want those memories. I wanted new ones with Reese.

"Are you really pregnant?" I asked her and she threw two test down. They were both positive and I felt my lunch making a quick return. I found the trash can just in time to empty my stomach. Renee was chuckling and I sighed.

"And it's mine?" I asked her as she smacked me across the face.

"I was not you. I didn't cheat." she said and I started towards the door.

"If you don't want Reese to find out from me you won't leave yet." she said and I stopped. I knew that Reese would find out, but I didn't want her to find out from Renee. They haven't had the best run ins lately.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I will let you know." she said and I shook my head. I knew that Renee would make this an absolute hell for me.

"Do not ruin my relationship with Reese." I warned her and left.

"Hey, where have you been?" Roman asked me as I turned down a hallway. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I talked to Renee." I said and he ran a hand through his hair. He was my best friend and he understood.

"What's wrong?" he asked me knowing that Reene probably has been a bitch about it.

"She's going to make this hard. She threatened to tell Reese if I didn't help her." I said and Roman sighed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I could deal with this or break it off with Reese." I said and he shook his head.

"You like her." he said and I smiled. I liked her a lot and Roman knew it.

"I do, but I don't want to hurt her." I said.

Reese POV

I was sitting in the production truck with Vince. I knew that Dad and Stephanie were back tonight and opening Raw. I turned to look at the door open and saw Shane standing there. I didn't know he was coming and I knew that Dad wouldn't like this. Shane and Stephanie had a long feud that began before he left WWE a while ago.

"Shane." I said and stood up. He immediately pulled me in for a hug. Shane had always been nice to me and I was grateful for that.

"You were wondering how the storyline would work... here it is. I just had to wait until he could get here." Vince said as he hugged Shane.

"Does Dad...?" I was asking and Shane shook his head no.

"Dean and Roman are walking out with him tonight. You are still with your father so that will start the storyline." he said and I nodded. I never fully understood how it would work, but I did now.

"Let's go now." I said and they both looked at me.

"They won't expect it and maybe I want Dad to actually have nothing to say before this happens." I said as they both smiled at me.

"I will have Dean and Roman meet you. Reese go out with your father." Vince said and I smirked. I left as Vince had the production truck cue up footage of Dean kissing me that we filmed a few weeks ago.

I made my way out as my music hit and Dad smiled at me. Stephanie clapped for me and I knew that a video of me and Dean would start playing very soon as I walked to the ring.

"Ah, Reese, here to help us celebrate another week of your father being championship?" Stephanie asked me and as I started to say anything the video started playing. I saw that Dad was upset and I knew that it was real annoyance flashing across his face.

"Turn off that! He came onto her!" Dad started yelling as he pulled me to him. He put his arm around me and Stephanie was rubbing my back.

"Ambrose, I will kill you tonight because you touched my daughter." he said and at that point Shane's music hit. The crowd went wild as Shane walked out and he was followed by Dean and Roman.

Paul POV

I walked backstage and I was pissed off. I couldn't believe that Shane was back. He was going to come in here and fuck everything up. I also couldn't believe that Vince hadn't told me or Stephanie.

"Calm down." Stephanie said a few steps behind me and I didn't listen. I walked outside to see Shane and Vince talking.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I asked him and Shane smirked at me.

"You don't like it that I came back to be in the family? You tried to take me out, but I just keep coming back." Shane said and I didn't think twice as I punched him.

"Paul, stop!" Stephanie yelled and I felt hands on me. I reacted and backhanded someone. I realized what I had done when everyone stopped. I turned to see Reese down on the ground and Stephanie crouching over her. I got ready to say something when I was met with a right hook from Vince.

"Get out of here!" Vince said as I was met with cold eyes from Stephanie and Shane standing over them. He was protecting my wife and my daughter from me. I slowly moved and left.

Dean POV

I was walking down the hallways when Renee stopped me.

"I hope that show you put on earlier was good... Paul just slapped his own daughter because of it." she said and I felt many emotions, but the main was concern.

I went to the one place that Vince would be to find out what was going on. I hoped that this was a cruel twist in the storyline, but as I got the production truck I found out that it wasn't.

I saw Becky crouched down next to Reese and Stephanie on the other side. I walked over and Shane stopped me.

"She will be alright. It's been a hard night." he said and I jsut wanted to get to her.

"I need to see her." I said and he smiled.

"I know that this isn't just a storyline to you, so I will give you advice about this family. Don't let her go and don't always listen to Vince." he said and I smirk.

"Dean?" a voice said and I saw Becky standing in front of us. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She had been crying and I don't know where she had gotten blood from, but I didn't want to know. She looked upset as I saw an ambulance coming to the area.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He backhanded her... they think he broke her jaw." she said and I felt more rage. I saw Roman and I handed Becky to him.

"Where is Paul?" I asked Shane and he pointed back to where we were. I glanced at Reese one more time before running back inside. I knew that Renee had to break us up, but it might be Paul that ruins us.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7, MoxleyGal1, WorldnWords, & Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that I have 50 reviews! **

**Sorry about the shortness.**

* * *

I sat in the waiting room with Becky, Roman, and Shane. I knew that Stephanie was dealing with Paul and Vince was dealing with everything else.

"I need air." I said and walked out. I got outside and lit a cigarette. I couldn't beleive that last few days. I had just spent an amazing week in Vegas with Reese, but now I was living a nightmare. I couldn't believe that Renee was pregnant, Reese was hurt, and I had no idea what to do. I had been through a lot in life, but nothing like this.

"You alright?" a voice said and I turned to see Shane standing behind me. He was Reese uncle and treated her better than her own father at this moment.

"I'm lost..." I admitted and he chuckled.

"I have been there. Marissa got hurt once on a Raw and I lost it. I never let her come back around again." he admitted and I nodded.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You piss off Paul." he said and I smirked.

"No, really, I can tell that Reese likes you. Also, I miss seeing people like you in the business. You are a purist, stupid at times, but you are doing this because you like it." he said and I felt like that was a compliment.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Just keep your head up." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Shane." I said and he nodded.

"She's my niece... I don't want to see her get hurt more than she already has been." he said and I nodded, but was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I think that's a conversation for another day and with another person. You need to get back in here shortly so she can see you when she wakes up." he said and I nodded. I knew that he meant that she would have to tell me in her own time, but I didn't like hearing that anyone had ever hurt her.

Reese POV

I woke up and everything hurt. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital bed. I hit the button for the nurse as I winced. I managed to sit up as the nurse came in there and told me to hold on she was getting the doctor.

"Reese, how are you feeling?" he asked me and I went to speak, but my jaw hurt so bad. I pointed at my jaw and he gave a small smile.

"It's not broken, but there is major swelling. You have a fracture in your cheek. You also had your jaw dislocated. It will be tender for about a week. " he said and I groaned.

"You want me to get anyone?" he asked me and I wanted to see anyone. I hoped that Becky was here. He handed me a piece of paper and I wrote Becky. I knew that Dean was probably hot after this incident. He nodded and told me that she would be back shortly.

I didn't have to wait long before she appeared in the room. She hugged me and I was glad to see her.

"They told me... do you need anything?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"What happened?" I managed to ask her and she sighed.

"Your dad lost it... he hit you on accident. Vince lost it. Shane is here with you because Stephanie had to check on Paul. Roman and Dean are also here." she said and I was glad to hear that Dean was here.

I was released a little while later and Becky let me have her coat. I was hiding the blood on my wrestling top which was nothing more than a bra at most. I walked out and immediately hugged Dean. He kissed my forehead and held onto me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he hugged me and I shook my head no. I left his embrace to hug Shane and then Roman. Shane told me that he would let Vince know that I was alright. I nodded and grateful that I didn't have to talk to anyone.

Dean POV

I got back to the hotel with Reese. I was supposed to room with Roman and Becky was going to stay with Reese, but Reese wanted us to switch. I didn't have a problem with it and neither did anyone else.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her as she laid down in her wrestling gear. She shook her head no and I knew that she was tired. I walked over and carefully pulled off her boots as she started to breath lighter. She was already asleep. I pulled the covers over her and put her boots with her stuff. I was about to take a shower when there was a light knock at the door. I trudged over and opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"I wanted to know if she was alright?" they asked me and I nodded.

"She's fine." I said and started to close the door, but they stopped me.

"I want you to know that I am sorry." they said and I shook my head.

"Don't tell me, tell her..." I said and tried to close the door again, but they stopped me. I was about to hit them.

 **A/N: Who is at the door?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7, MoxleyGal1, Ghostwriter, Fantasyimager, Guest, & Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews, suggestions, and messages. **

* * *

"Dean, I am not the bad guy here." she said and I shook my head.

"Stephanie, you may not be the one that hit her, but you aren't exactly helping her either." I shot back.

"I can't go against my husband." she said and I sighed.

"I am tired. I need sleep too." I said and she shook her head.

"I support you two." she said.

"Then let her know that. Don't just do nothing if you really care." I told her and she nodded before I closed the door. I climbed in the bed and Reese snuggled up to me. I smiled as I pulled her closer and drifted asleep.

Reese POV

I woke up the next morning and everything hurt. I felt like I had been hut by a bus. I groaned as I felt an arm tighten around me. I opened my eyes, well one of them, and looked over to see Dean asleep. The room was barely light, from the blackout curtains, and I was so glad. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 11am. I wanted a shower.

I slipped away from Dean and stumbled into the bathroom. I took a deep breath, mentally prepared myself, and turned on the light. I was shocked at my own reflection. I had swelling from my hair down to my chin on one side of my face, my whole face was varying degrees of bruised, my one eyes was swollen, and my lip looked huge. I tore myself away from my reflection and turned on the water. I let it get hot and stripped out of my wrestling gear. I had fallen asleep in it. I found various bruises all over me.

I finally got into the shower and it felt amazing. I sat down in the shower and just let the shower fall over me.

Dean POV

I woke up and Reese wasn't in the bed. I heard the water on and didn't want her to hurt herself. I got up and knocked, but didn't hear anything. I peeked in and didn't see her.

"Reese?" I asked her and didn't hear anything.

"Reese?" I said a little louder and the water shut off.

"Sorry, I was sitting in the shower." she said and I was relieved that she was alright.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she poked her head out. She was more bruised and swollen today.

"Dumb question." I said with a chuckled and she nodded.

"Can you throw me a towel?" she asked me. I stepped inside and threw it to her.

"Be out here." I said and she nodded before I walked out. I stretched as I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it and it was Roman. He wanted to know if we had left yet. He hadn't left either and he needed a ride. I knew that Reese wouldn't mind so I told him to come by here in 10 minutes. She was already showered and I didn't need to take a long one.

"Roman is coming by to ride with us in about 10 minutes." I said as she came out of the bathroom in a hoodie and shorts. She nodded and I pulled her to me.

"I'm glad you are alright." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. She nodded and I looked down at her.

"I am sorry my family is a bunch of assholes." she mumbled and I laughed.

"You haven't met my family yet. You be ok if I shower?" I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed clothes and told her Roman would be here in a minute.

Roman POV

I was going to Dean and Reese's room when I passed Renee.

"Give this to Dean." she said and handed me a piece of paper. She hoped on an elevator before I could protest. I shoved it in my pocket and walked in to their room. Reese let me in a few seconds later and it was hard not to stare. She was still good looking, but you could tell that she had been hit very hard.

"You need anything?" I asked her and she sighed, but shook her head no. I pulled her in for a hug and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." she said and continued to get their things together. Dean appeared a few minutes later and nodded at me. I helped them grab their things and we left. I needed to give Dean this note, but I didn't want to do it in front of Reese.

"I can drive." I volunteered and he nodded as Reese climbed into the back. She curled up in the back and was asleep before we got onto the interstate.

"Thanks for staying behind with us." Dean said and I nodded.

"No problem. Becky wanted to stay with us, but she had a signing." I said and he nodded. I knew that Reese would have probably preferred Becky to be here.

"Here, Renee told me to give you this." he said and handed me a note. I didn't even want to open it, but she had me by the balls for now.

 _Dean,_

 _At least your baby won't be ugly because it's from me... Tonight 9 pm. I will find you._

 _Me_

I sighed and tore up the note. Roman glanced at me from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Meeting her tonight." I said and he nodded.

"You have to tell her." he said and I sighed.

"I will once I am sure it's mine." I said and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Tell her now. You don't want her to find out before you know and really fuck things up." I said and he sighed.

"I don't know what to do." he said. I knew that he didn't want to loose Reese and didn't want to deal with Renee. I would have no idea what to do if I was him, but I hoped for everyone's sake that Renee was just being an oversized cunt.

Renee POV

I got to the arena early and went to meet someone. I was meeting Dean tonight and I knew that I needed some proof.

"Did Dean hit Reese?" he asked me and I smirked.

"No, her dad did." I said and he looked surprised.

"Interesting. That might help me get him away for awhile again. The idea that I can just drive them apart is working better than the stalker ever could." he said with a shit eating grin and I nodded. I didn't know what he had against Paul, but it must have been something pretty bad to want to get him back out of the ring and away from traveling.

"Here. This will give you what you need if you really need to use it." he said and I picked up the papers. I had asked him to get me something on Reese. I flipped through the papers and smiled.

"You are too good." I said and gave him a kiss before heading to the door.

"Tonight at midnight?" he asked me and I nodded. I was going to get Dean back once and for all.

 **A/N: Who is helping Renee?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

Dawnie-7 & Ghostwriter- thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was sitting outside when someone walked up. I looked up to see Renee looking down at me with a nauseating smirk.

"Be nice, or everyone else won't be when they find out... especially, Reese." she said and sat down beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I took a drag of a cigarette.

"I want you to be on the birth certificate." she said and I looked at her like she was crazy. She held up a photo of a sonogram and the world spun. I knew that she could have been lying, but now it was all seriousness.

"I want a DNA test." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"I didn't cheat on you." she spat and I looked up at her.

"Prove it... take the fucking test." I hissed back and she sighed.

"Fine, but then you will be on the birth certificate." she said and I forced myself to nod.

"You might want to go ahead and break things off with her. She won't stay with you through this... especially since she's his daughter." she said and I refused to acknowledge she had said something that was probably close to the truth.

"Leave her out of this... I'm warning you." I said and Renee laughed an awful laugh.

"What's the matter, Dean, did you catch feelings for someone?" she asked me and I glared at her.

"She's not as perfect as you think." she said and put a folder beside me.

"I will let you know when we can have the test. If you are curious about the real person that Reese is there is some reading materials." she said and I sighed. She really would try anything. I was grateful when she left and I was alone with my swirling thoughts. I knew that everyone had secrets, but did I want Reese to tell me hers? I stared at the folder and knew that no matter what was in there it could be made up, but it would make me look at her differently.

Reese POV

I woke up and found myself alone in our room. I forced myself to sit up and stretched. I found my phone and asked Becky if she was around. She replied instantly and said she was on her way to my room.

I was looking at my phone when someone knocked. Becky was really close as I walked over and opened the door. I was surprised when I found someone other than Becky behind the door.

"Hey..." I said and she smirked at me.

"I heard what happened and I just wanted to come see if you were alright." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to say and was throughly confused as to why Chris Jericho was standing in front of me and checking on me.

"I just wanted to make sure. I have known you a long time and I would hate to see your father be the end of you career." he said as Becky appeared behind him. She gave me a confused look and I am sure I couldn't hide my confusion.

"I will let you two have girl time, but if you need anything... I am here for you. I support your career." he said and left. I wasn't sure what had just happened as Becky pulled me into the room. I knew that Dad and Chris had always had tension, so it was weird that he would come check on me, but Dad hadn't even come to check on me yet.

"Everything ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess, I wanted to see if you would go with me to get food." I said and she nodded.

"Does Roman want to come?" I asked her.

"I can ask him. Where's Dean?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I woke up and he wasn't in here. He might of had to get some things." I said and it did kind of suck that he wasn't here with me.

"I will call him too." she said as I grabbed clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I cleaned up as much as I could, but knew that I wasn't hiding that bruise with just make up.

"They are going to meet us downstairs. They were together." she said and rolled her eyes. I smirked and grabbed a hat.

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" she asked me as we got into the elevator and I shook my head no.

"Sorry." she mumbled and I waved it off. I guess that we weren't as close as we seemed.

Becky POV

I felt for Reese. She was dealing with a lot right now, but I am glad that we were here for her. We got off the elevator and started to meet the guys, but someone stepped in the way. We were stopped by Stephanie.

"Reese, do you have a minute?" she asked her and Reese looked at me. I nodded and told her to meet me with the guys. She nodded and I walked over to the guys.

"Hey, where's Reese?" Roman asked me as he kissed my cheek. Dean was standing there, and he looked unnerved.

"Coming, Stephanie stopped her... is he ok?" I asked Roman and he nodded.

"Lot on his mind." he said and I nodded, but didn't fully buy that answer.

"How is she?" Roman asked me as Dean walked closer.

"Fine, she wants food." I said and they nodded, but Dean didn't say much. We were talking when Reese walked over. Dean looked at her, but didn't greet her.

"Everything ok?" Roman asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, lunch with Stephanie tomorrow." she said and I hugged her.

"Let's get food." I said and we all started out the door. Dean was walking beside Reese, but wasn't holding her hand or anything. I knew that something was up.

Dean POV

I went to eat with Roman, Reese, and Becky. I wanted to act like everything was alright, but I couldn't. I had read what Renee had given me and I didn't know what to think about it or her. I also knew that I needed to let Reese go. I was going to have to deal with my mistake from sleeping with Renee, but I didn't want Reese to get hurt more in the process. I had to let her go.

"Are you alright?" Reese asked me after we ate and I nodded.

"I am heading back. I'm tired." she deadpanned and Becky looked at her.

"Dean, what about you?" Roman asked me.

"I will walk her back." I said and Becky hugged her. Roman gave me a look as we split up.

"You didn't have to walk back with me... I can tell you don't want to be here." she said as we walked back and I sighed.

"I just don't know anymore." I said and she stopped to look at me.

"What?" she asked me and I sighed. I looked around and saw a park with swings. I motioned for her to follow me and sat down on a swing. She sat on one next to me and looked at me.

"What is going on?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Did you date Cena?" I asked her and she looked at me strange. I had read that and knew that Reese had dated Cena or at least gone out with him.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Did you?" I asked her again and she sighed.

"Yes, why?" she asked me and I stood up.

"You weren't going to tell me?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"First, my past relationships have nothing to do with ours, and second, why is it a big deal? He took me out a few times before I got called up. He was on a break from Nikki, or so he said." she said and I sighed.

"He tried to ruin my career. He hurt me and I had to take time off from my career with the WWE. He is scum!" I said and she shook her head. John had tried to stop the Shield from doing anything when we first came up because he didn't like it. He was the same as Paul; if it didn't suit him then it shouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry... I don't see what this has to do with me." she said and I sighed.

"You slept with him?" I asked her.

"I don't think that my past relationships are really any of your business since we haven't even done that yet." she said and I shook my head.

"I don't go after John's sloppy seconds... sorry, I can't." I said and I knew that part of me was reaching to find something to break up with her so that Renee wasn't the one to ruin this relationship. I also really did detest John Cena... he hated the new guys who stole his limelight. He was a dick of the lowest order.

"So, this is it... not out with a bang, but with a whimper?" she asked me and I could tell she was about to try. I could hear her voice trembling. I felt horrible, but I knew that I was saving her from being disappointed in me down the road.

"Please, don't make this harder than it is... I should have known that he would have tried you." I said and turned to be met with a backhand.

"Fuck you, Dean Ambrose." she said and started off in the direction of the hotel. I sighed and sat down. The pain in my cheek didn't compare to the pain in my heart. I had made something out of nothing just to save her, but I had broken myself.

Reese POV

I got back to the hotel and immediately checked into another room. I told Becky my new room number and walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Reese?" they asked me.

"I need to talk to Stephanie, now." I said and Dad nodded, but instead of moving he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and knew that I didn't need Dean Ambrose... I needed family.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Dawnie7, Fantasyimager, Guest, & Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the delay…life has been crazy lately. **

* * *

Becky POV

I watched as Reese danced with Wade. I knew that she was just trying to forget Dean, but she was trying really hard. She had already hatched a plan with Stephanie and Vince about the new storyline. They were going forward with it, but she was determined to show Dean what he had given up. I knew that Dean wasn't exactly doing much better than she was at this moment.

"You alright?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Stephen. I hadn't really talked to him since he left and I turned to Roman.

"Yeah, just making sure she's alright." I said and he nodded.

"I came over to apologize." he said and I gave a small smile. We hadn't really done anything after that night, but walk away with an unsaid agreement that it was over.

"You don't have to... It's in the past." I said and he tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"I hope that Roman is making you happy." he said and I nodded.

"He is. I hope that you find happiness too." I said and he gave a smile.

"Can I set with you until they both get tired?" he asked me and I chuckled before scooting over. I knew that this looked odd to anyone who knew we dated, but as adults it's ok to be friends.

Reese POV

We got up the next morning and headed to the airport. We were starting the European tour. Becky and I checked in and went to the first class lounge. I hadn't drank too much last night, but I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

"You alright?" Becky asked me and I nodded.

"You?" I asked her and she sighed. I sat up and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked her and she looked at me. I had known her for awhile now and I knew that something was weighing her down.

"Please don't ruin yourself while trying to make him regret his decision." she said and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm not... I promise. I just can't understand why he all of a sudden has a problem with just that." I admitted and she sighed.

"I don't know." she said and I looked at her. I would be the biggest liar in the world if I said that I didn't miss him. I missed him so much... every day.

"Has Roman said anything?" I asked her and she hugged me.

"He just said that he's a wreck. He's been drinking more." she said and I nodded. I felt my heart hurt even more.

We didn't speak much more before we got onto the flight. We were headed to the UK. I was excited because I used to go to London with Dad when I was younger. I liked the memories it held for me. I also knew that the storyline was going to start picking up quicker with Dean.

Roman POV

I sighed as I made sure that Dean's seatbelt was on him when we started to take off. He was so drunk and I had gotten him onto the plane without any problems, but he passed out as soon as we hit the seats. I knew that Becky and Reese were in first class with Stephanie. Paul had already gone ahead of us to set up everything with Shane.

"Rough night?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Renee standing over us. I was glad that I was between her and Dean because she might try to jump him.

"Dramamine." I said and looked back down at my Iphone.

"How do you feel about being an uncle?" she asked me and my head shot up. She was wearing a huge smirk and I quickly looked around. Dean didn't want anyone knowing anything and she was being annoying.

"Fine." I said and shook my head.

"See ya when we land." she said and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and she chuckled before she walked away.

I looked over at Dean and shook my head. He really was a dumb ass sometimes. I felt someone walk past me and I saw John Cena sitting beside me and Cesaro was beside him. I knew that this might be an interesting flight.

John POV

I was sitting in Business and not exactly thrilled about it. I knew that Stephanie had tried to get me into First, but I should have just taken the private jet with Paul. I looked over and saw Roman sitting there with Dean. I was surprised that he wasn't in first because he was champ.

"Hey, how's it feel to be a champ?" I asked him and he looked at me strange. I knew that I had given them hell when they first started, but it was just part of being in the WWE.

"Fine... I guess. I am still not used to it." he said and I chuckled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I heard that you and Reese hooked up... really?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"We went on a few dates, but we didn't hook up. She wasn't about that and that was when I was on thin ice with Paul, so I didn't want to push my luck." I said and with a chuckle.

"Ah, I just had to ask." he said and I smirked.

"Not ashamed of any of it." I said and he nodded.

"I have only hooked up with one person that I regret that works with us." I admitted and he looked at me strange. I pointed to Dean and he looked surprsied.

"Renee?" he asked me in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she's fucking crazy. She also didn't want to use protection." I said and Roman nodded.

"When she first started?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, when they were dating because she said they were on a break. I would man up to Dean, but he dropped that whore, so no hard feelings." I admitted and Roman nodded.

"Plus, she's fucking Wade. I think she's just using him, plus I think he's about Reese. He keeps asking random people about her." I said and he nodded.

"I haven't dealt with her, really, except as his friend. I think you dodged a bullet by not dealing with that cunt." he said and I chuckled. He was right.

Dean POV

I had a splitting headache and had woken up when we took off. I should have drank more. I was about to tell Roman to shut up when I heard him talking to Cena. I hated the guy, but he was talking about Reese. He admitted that he didn't sleep with her and I sighed. I had broken up with her for a bullshit excuse and now it wasn't even close to being true. I had also overheard that John had fucked Renee before we broke up. I wanted to be mad, but instead I was relieved that it could be his as well. I knew that she was just a jealous bitch who wanted to keep me.

I was lost in my thoughts and fell back asleep the rest of the flight. I knew that I needed to thank Roman, yell at Renee, and get Reese back.

Reese POV

We landed and it was night time. I wasn't tired, so I wanted to go out. Becky and Roman were going to dinner and I didn't want to bother them. They needed time together. I was just going to wander around by myself. I was in Birmingham and I had been here before.

I found a pub and ordered some food to take back to the hotel. I had a few fans and signed some autographs. I paid and took my food as I walked back to the hotel. I noticed two guys kept up behind me. I just needed to get back to the hotel. I was almost there when someone pulled me into the ally. I swung at them and they groaned. I stopped long enough to see the two guys leaving quickly and looked down to see a doubled over Dean.

"What the fuck?" I asked him and he stood up. He looked tired and scraggly.

"I saw the two guys follwing you while I was smoking." he said and I sighed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"You dropped your food... let me get you something else." he said and I shook my head. I couldn't take being around him right now, plus I had lost my appetite.

"No, I'm good." I pulled my arm free and started out of the ally.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say and I refused to turn around. I didn't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Me too. I'm sorry I wasted that much time on a liar." I said and left to go back into the hotel. I went back to my room and bawled. I didn't feel like doing much else.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

* * *

Roman POV

We got up the next morning and had to go to signings. They wanted pictures of us out in the city doing different events. Dean and I had a signing somewhere. I was just supposed to be downstairs at the certain time.

"You have to look presentable today." I said to Dean as he pulled on one of his 'Ambrose Asylum' shirts. He nodded and didn't say anything.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Of course, I tried... she hit me." he said and I smirked. I couldn't help, but it was funny. Becky had told me about it last night.

"I mean really talked to her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I am still trying to deal with Renee. She wasn't supposed to be on this tour, but here she is." he said and I knew that was true. She and a few others had just appeared and we weren't sure why, but Vince had told them to come with us.

"I found some stuff out on the flight. I need to fill you in." I said and he looked at me.

"She didn't sleep with Cena. I asked him and knowing him he would lie that someone would sleep with him not that they rejected him." I said and he nodded.

"It was a bullshit reason... I never cared if she slept with him. I just had to say something other than I am protecting you from my crazy ex." he said and I nodded. I knew that, but I knew that he needed something when he went to talk to her.

"I also found out that Wade was working with Renee." I said and Dean stopped to look at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"She's not doing this by herself. She has him helping her. He wants to get back to Paul for burying his career before it began so he's also going after Reese. She might be pregnant, but I doubt it's with your kid. Cena slept with her, and she didn't want to use protection. He said that he did anyways, but it could be Wade's." I said and Dean looked relieved and pissed at the same time.

"I will deal with this after the signing." he said and I nodded.

"Becky is also talking to her for you." I said and Dean almost looked relieved to hear that he wasn't alone.

Reese POV

We went to the soccer stadium for our event today. I had fun and now we had a show tonight. I was in the ring with Becky before the show. They were working on the sound equipment and we had convinced them to turn on music for us. We were dancing around more than practicing. I was laughing at Becky because neither of us could really dance. We were having fun when Sasha, Charlotte, Paige, and Alicia came out with us. I knew that we were totally breaking story lines, but we were having fun.

"Reese." someone yelled and I looked over to see Dad. I held up a finger and slipped out of the ring.

"Having fun?" he asked me and I smirked.

"We have to film some lines." he said and I nodded. I motioned to Becky that I had to go back and walked with Dad.

"I also needed to talk to you." he said and I looked at him.

"I found something out and I wanted you to hear it from me." he said and I was getting a little worried now.

"Renee is pregnant and everyone is saying that it's Dean's." he said and I felt another stab to my already broken heart. I nodded and shrugged. I refused to show emotions.

"Good for them." I said and Dad pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to scream and cry, but I had already used up all the tears I wanted to on him.

"Thanks." I said and Dad nodded.

We walked to the back and started filming lines. I forgot that I had lines with Dean. I did them with as much emotion, which wasn't much, as I could muster. They were satisfied and I bolted. I didn't want to be near him.

"Reese!" a voice said and I turned to see Roman walked down the hall. I stopped and he caught up to me.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm not talking to you for Dean. I am making sure that you are alright for myself and Becky." he said and I gave a small smile. Roman really was a nice guy and Becky was lucky to have him.

"How long has Dean known that he is going to have a baby with Renee?" I asked him and his eyes got huge.

"That's what I thought, thanks Roman." I said and turned to leave, but Roman stopped me.

"Who told you?" he asked me and I smirked. I knew that Dean would have known before now. He kept it from me.

"Doesn't matter, but it does matter that it wasn't him when he first found out." I said and Roman shook his head. Roman now looked mad and frustrated... join the club.

"He was..." he was saying and I stopped him.

"In a relationship it's not about protection... it's about honesty. Remember that with Becky." I said and turned on my heel. I walked down the hallway and felt tears flood my eyes. I made a beeline for the locker room and hoped that Becky was in the room.

Becky POV

I walked into the locker room and saw a familiar head of brown hair sitting in the corner. I rushed over and sat beside Reese.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I pulled her to me.

"Renee is pregnant, Dean has known but didn't tell me, and I had to find out from my Dad." she cried and I pulled her to me. I was shocked to hear all this and it meant that Roman had kept it from me.

"You will find someone better." I told her and she nodded. She finally cleaned herself up and she went to talk to Stephanie. I went to a certain locker room. I knocked and Roman opened the door.

"Dean, please." I said and Roman let me inside.

"Dean." I said as I walked up to him. He looked up and I slapped the shit out of him. Roman was shocked and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I said and got out of his grip and he started to say something. I silenced him with a slap across the face.

"That's for lying to me and my friend. The truth is always better." I said and turned to leave. I opened the door and looked back to see two shocked and confused people.

"Roman, I hope that you enjoy being an uncle to Dean's baby." I said and walked out of the room. I felt better; I just hoped that Reese felt better soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. So sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Dean POV

I was livid. Reese had found out, Becky knew, and I bet that everyone knew now. Roman was looking at me and waiting for my reaction.

"I'm sorry." I said and Roman shook his head.

"It's not your fault that she went crazy." he said and I felt that it was... like it was all my fault.

"You need to talk to Becky." I said and Roman sighed.

"I know, but I am going to give her a minute to cool off." he said and I chuckled. I knew that it was the right thing to do, but I didn't want him to loose Becky because of me.

Roman got ready to say something when someone knocked on the door. He looked at me and I shrugged. We had both already been slapped once tonight over this news... who knew who it could be this time. He opened the door and Stephanie was standing there. I knew this could go really bad.

"May I?" she asked him and he moved to the side. She walked in and motioned for him to shut the door.

"I assume that you already know why I am here." she said and we both nodded.

"I want to know your side of the story. I have to ask, not for Reese, but because this may cause problems backstage." she said and I was surprised to hear that. She sat down and motioned for Roman to do the same.

"What happened? I don't mean the sex part." she said and I cracked a smile, but Roman shook his head no. I quickly straighten up.

"Renee came to be a while a go and told me that she was pregnant. She told me that it was mine, but I don't fully believe her. I told her I wanted a test run to see if it was mine." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"Do you think it's yours?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I think that it could be, but Renee cheated on me... a lot." I admitted and Stephanie nodded.

"I will be discussing it with her. Now, for the personal problems, I have a feeling that this is the reason that you broke up with Reese." she said and I nodded.

"I didn't tell her and didn't want her to get hurt." I admitted and Stephanie nodded.

"That's noble... stupid, but noble." she said and I smirked.

"I just wanted her to be alright." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"She's a strong person. She would have been fine. I know that you made each other happy... so my only advice to you is to talk to her. She may not take you back, but you owe it to her." she said and I sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"Now, you are both off for the rest of the night. I'm sorry, but until I get this figured out you can't wrestle tonight." she said and I nodded.

Stephanie left and I looked at Roman.

"Well, we still have jobs." I said and he started laughing.

"Now, we just have to get our women back." he said and I nodded.

Reese POV

I was in the production area with Dad when Becky came up. She had a smirk on her face and I had a feeling that she had done something.

"I don't fell I should have to tell you two this, but I am in case... stay away from Renee." Dad said and we both rolled our eyes.

"Funny, Dad." I said and he chuckled.

"Dinner tonight... Becky." Dad said and we both nodded. Dad and Stephanie had accepted Becky as family a long time ago and I was glad for that. I was dumb for thinking that Dean would ever be that.

"Girls." a voice said and we turned to see the production manager motioning for us. We had to go out soon. Dad hugged us and we started walking back.

"What did you do?" I asked Becky and she smirked.

"I might have slapped them." she said and I smiled at her. I hugged her and we were almost in the building when someone hit Becky on the back of the head. I didn't think we were supposed to be filming anything, and turned to react when I got hit in the side of the head by something hard. I fell over and saw Becky out cold on the ground. I tried to scream, but just couldn't make it.

Dean POV

Roman and I were leaving when we saw people running everywhere. I looked at Roman and he shrugged.

"Get an ambulance." someone yelled and it sounded serious. Roman stopped someone that was running around.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"Becky and Reese were found knocked out with head injuries." the guy said and we both looked at each other. We took off running, with our bags, towards the commotion. We were almost there when I spotted Renee smirking in a side hallway. I stopped and walked over to her.

"What did you do?" I asked her and she feigned surprise.

"Me? I'm pregnant. I didn't do anything." she said and I got ready to say something, but Roman beat me to it.

"If you did... It will be the end of you." he told her and she smirked as we made our way over. I saw people working on them and Paul came over to us. He pulled us to the side.

"We are going to the hospital. Come on." he said as I saw them loading them into the ambulances. We followed him to the waiting car, threw our stuff in the trunk, and got inside.

"Thank you..." I was saying when he punched me across the face. Roman was suprised and pushed Paul away.

"My daughter keeps getting hurt because of you!" he roared and I knew that he was right as I used my shirt to collect the blood that was seeping from my nose.

"You either fix this shit or leave her alone!" he said and I knew that he was right.

"Yes." I finally managed to say.

"And you, Becky is my adopted daughter and Reese's best friend. Don't fuck this up either." he said to Roman and Roman just nodded. The rest of the ride was silent and we were rushed into a waiting room when we got there. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Did Renee do it?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the support and love for this story.**

* * *

Paul POV

I was sitting with Dean, Roman, Stephanie, and Dave (Finlay) in the waiting room. Dave was here for Becky because he had helped train her in Ireland. He was close to her and Finn. I was getting ancy and glanced at the clock again... it was now near 5 am. I knew that he had told Becky's parents and since we were close they might be on their way.

"Where is my daughter!?" a voice sounded and I looked up to see a woman who was upset and standing near the door.

"Are you Becky's mother?" Stephanie stood up and asked. The woman nodded and walked to Stephanie. She saw Dave and pulled him into a hug. I was glad that Becky had her mother around.

"What's going on?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I am not sure. They were brought here and we are not allowed to see them yet." I said and she nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I apologize. I am Paul, Reese's father, and I work for WWE." I said and she nodded.

"You must be the person over NXT. I have heard about that Paul." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and she hugged me.

"Thank you for giving my baby a chance." she said and I nodded.

"This is Reese's stepmom and she is partial owner of WWE." I said and introduced Stephanie to her. Stephanie took over and went with her and Dave to get coffee. I was left with Dean and Roman. Roman had fallen asleep and Dean was still sitting with an intense stare.

"What's your intentions with my daughter?" I asked him and his eyes shifted to me. I knew that it was cliche to ask that, but I meant it.

"I loved her." he said and looked back down at the ground.

"Is that why you lied to her?" I asked him and he let out a deep breath.

"I didn't lie... I didn't tell her. I broke it off because I didn't want it to hurt her." he said and I nodded.

"I told her not to date you. I still don't like you, but I know that you made her happy. I am not going to warn you again, but I will end your career if you fuck with her." I warned him and he looked up at me. I knew that Dean wasn't someone who backed down easily, but I wasn't someone who made hollow threats.

"Mr. Levesque?" a voice called out and we both looked in the direction it came from to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked and walked over.

"Your daughter is awake and asking for you." she said and I nodded. I glanced back at Dean and then followed her through the doors. We walked back to a room and I wanted to kill someone when I saw Reese. She had a black eye from where she fell, a neck brace, and looked pale.

"Daddy." she said and I walked over to her side.

"I'm here, Reese." I said and sat on the edge of the bed. She started to cry and I pulled her to me.

"Don't cry, Reese, it all heals." I said and she started to cry even harder.

"No, daddy... I'm done." she said and I pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I wanted to wrestle... not this... whatever this is. I am tired of the bullshit." she cried and I pulled her tighter.

"Would it help if I fired Dean? Or moved him to other events?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, I just want to be done." she said and I felt horrible hearing that. She and I had bonded over wrestling and now she hated it.

"We can talk about it once we get back to the US." I said and she sighed.

"Dad, listen to me, I'm done!" she said and I sighed. I hugged her as I rubbed her back. I felt horrible that she was dealing with this and feeling this way.

Reese POV

I got released later that morning and walked out with Dad and Stephanie. I walked past Dean and didn't say anything. He quietly followed us to the taxis. Stephanie had her ride with him. I was heading to the airport. I wanted to go home right now and Dad was nice enough not to argue further with me.

Stephanie POV

Dean and I were taken to the hotel, gathered our things, and driven to the next city to meet up with everyone.

"Don't give up, Dean." I said as we were riding together. Becky had been released long before Reese so she was going back to Ireland with her family for some rest. Roman had already gone to the next city with everyone else. Dean looked so sad and upset. I knew that he really cared for Reese. I knew that she cared for him, but I didn't blame her for being confused.

Dean POV

I was stuck riding with Stephanie, Reese was with her Dad, and I was lost as a person on everything right now. I just wanted to talk to Reese and now Stephanie was giving me advise.

"What else can I do?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"You love her?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I fucked up. I know it and now Renee has someone out after her." I said and Stephanie sighed.

"I will take care of Renee. She's been sent back to Florida and put on leave until further notice. You need to focus on yourself." she said and I sighed.

"I know, but Paul just threatened me to stay away." I said and Stephanie chuckled.

"I will deal with him as well... that's not hard. He just wants what's best for her. She's special to him, because of how she grew up." she said and I nodded.

"I just want the chance to talk to her." I admitted and Stephanie sighed as she nodded.

"I am putting you on leave until we figure out what's going on with Renee." she said and I looked at her.

"And, you have a plane ticket back to Florida waiting on you." she said and I nodded.

"This isn't me helping you, but this is me helping Reese." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded. The driver dropped me off at the airport and she went onto the arena for the show tonight. I checked in and couldn't wait to be back in Florida. I just had to hope that Reese would talk to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the review! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

I paid the taxi driver and got out in front of Reese's house. I had tried to call her, but she wasn't answering me. I walked through the gate and headed up the driveway. I looked up at the house as I got closer to the door and it looked like no one was home. I knew that I had a key, but I didn't want to scare her, plus we had broken up, so it wasn't right for me to just walk inside.

I knocked and waited... and waited.

"Go away." a voice said behind the door and I sighed.

"Please, Reese... just talk to me. I will leave once we talk." I said and heard nothing. I kept standing there, but the door didn't open. I finally gave in and sat down on the rocking chair she had on her front porch. I was determined to wait for her. We needed to talk.

I was woken up later to someone shaking me. I was startled, but realized I was looking at Reese and not a cop. I sat up and she sighed.

"Please, leave, Dean." she said and I shook my head no.

"Not until we talk." I said and she sighed. She looked tired, had two black eyes, some swelling on her cheek, and a bruise on the side of her neck. She wasn't wearing her brace.

"Please." I begged and she nodded.

I followed her inside and looked around. She hadn't changed anything, but I saw the picture of us pushed over so that we weren't showing. I set my stuff by the door and carefully picked up the picture. I smiled when I saw it... it was of us in Las Vegas after we had told everyone we were dating.

"You looked happy there." she said and I nodded. I also knew that it was a few days before Renee had told me she was pregnant. I sat it down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry... for everything." I said as I ran a hand through my hair. I had dropped my hat with my stuff and now I realized how messy my hair probably looked.

"Wonderful, leave." she said and walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and followed her in there.

"Please, don't walk away, Reese. I love you... I fucked up. I should have told you as soon as Renee told me she was pregnant. I should have been honest. I wanted to protect you, but ended up hurting you." I said and she chuckled.

"You know, Dean, when we first started talking that night in the bar I knew that you weren't good for me, but I liked you. I really liked you. I knew that we had something, but I should have listened to my feelings that night." she said and I sighed.

"And, you know what's worse... I came into this business with the stupid idea that I wouldn't fall for anyone. I just wanted to wrestle. I wanted to make a difference and not just be under my father's shadow. I realize now that I would rather be under his than put in the same sentence with yours." she said and I knew that I deserved that. I nodded and looked at her.

"Is there anything I can do to save what we have?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Seriously? I have been attacked because I am with you, I have had rumors spread about me, I have had my own family hate me, and worst of all everyone knew about Renee before me... why would I possibly want to save anything we have if it's all been a lie or detrimental to me?" she asked me.

"The last 2 months since we broke up have been hell! You don't understand!" I said and she sighed.

"Because you don't let me in!" she screamed back and me and I knew that she was right. I had never really opened up to her. She had tried to get me to, but I just never did.

"I have had people give up on me since I was little, and I got used to ignoring it. I got used to not having real feelings for anyone or I used people so that they would hate me. You are the first person that I didn't use, I can't just ignore you, and if you give up on me then I can't do it. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that we would be together, grow old, tell WWE to fuck off, and no matter what happened you would be beside me." I admitted her to as I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Dean..." she said and I fell to my knees in front of her. I really had no idea what I would do if I lost her. She was my reason for everything now. She walked over and ran her hand through my hair. I tilted my head up to look at her and through my blurry eyes I saw tears running down her face. I couldn't help it... I pulled her closer, buried my head into her lower stomach and cried. I felt my whole body shake as I sobbed against her. I had been holding everything in and I couldn't stand to loose her.

"Dean." she said after a few minutes and I looked up at her. I wanted her to say anything... I needed her to say something. I just needed her.

"I'm 2 months pregnant." she said and I was in shock. We had slept together for the first time right after I broke it off with her. She had come to talk to me and we ended up in bed together. I still remember every detail of that night and smile when I think about it.

"It's mine?" I asked her and she slapped me across the face. I knew that I would get a response like that the moment I asked her that, because she wasn't like that.

"I deserved that." I mumbled and looked back up at her.

"I don't expect you to do anything, especially since you have another baby with Renee." she said and sounded very sad about it. I sighed and buried my head into her stomach again. I didn't care about Renee, but I cared about what I had created with her. I rested my chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"I want to do everything." I admitted and she nodded.

"I will keep you updated." she said and stepped away from me. She walked over to the fridge, pulled an envelope off, and handed it to me. I took it and opened it... I wasn't sure what this could be. I pulled out a picture of a sonogram. I couldn't explain it, but I smiled. I looked from the picture to her. I sat the picture down on the counter and walked over to her. She wouldn't look at me.

Reese POV

I had finally told Dean that our one-night stand, after we broke up, and ended up with me pregnant. Becky was the only other person who knew that I was pregnant. I was scared to tell my Dad and Stephanie. I didn't want to hear how they felt about it.

Dean was standing in front me and he carefully put his hands on my neck. He made me look at him and I was met with a powerful kiss. I moaned and instantly put my hands on his hips.

"I love you." he whispered when we pulled away and I nodded as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he took us to my bedroom. He was being so gentle as he laid me in the middle of the bed. I wasn't going to tell him no because I wanted him close right now.

The clothes were gone within a matter of seconds as he crawled back on top of me. He was hovering over me, looking at me, and I felt like he could see my soul.

"Please be mine." he whispered as he gently lowered his weight onto me. I felt his tip at my entrance. I nodded as he kissed me and snapped his hips forward. He filled me with delicious friction. I moaned as he continued to kiss down my neck. He was whispering sweet words and telling me that he loved me as he lazily thrusted in and out of me.

I arched my back to take him as our finger intertwined above my head. He was being so gentle and careful as he made love to me. We didn't fuck and we didn't rush anything. The orgasms washed over us at the same time and they were so powerful as Dean held me in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered as he collapsed next to me. He immediately gathered me in his arms as my lungs took in as much air as they could.

"I love you, Dean." I responded because there was no used to lying about it. I did love him and I knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support. So sorry for the delay… I'm in the process of moving.**

* * *

"Reese! Did you hear the good news?" Becky asked me as she came busting into our locker room. I was currently hunched over a waste basket because who ever named it morning sickness was a lying asshole. I wished it was just in the morning.

"What?" I asked her as I took a deep breath hoping the nausea would pass. She gave me a sad look and handed me the bottle of water I had asked her to go get.

"They fired that lying bitch." she said and I knew that she was talking about Renee. I smirked, but felt another wave come over me.

"What happened?" I asked her once I felt that I had nothing else to eject from my body. I sipped the cool water and it felt much better.

"They traced it back to her and Wade. He's gone too. Medical also proved that she wasn't pregnant." she said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that because it meant that Dean had one less thing to stress about it.

She got ready to say something when the door opened and Stephanie poked her head in. Becky glanced and me as I sipped water. I gulped some more water. Becky knew that I was trying to keep everything normal since only a very few people knew about what was really going on. I think that Dean and Becky had each kept it from Roman.

"I just wanted you to know that the Renee problem has been dealt with." she said and we both nodded.

"Thank you." I managed to say and Stephanie nodded.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked me and I managed to nod.

"I ate something that didn't agree." I said and she nodded.

"Do you need the night off?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Your father wants to see you." she said and I nodded. I got up and glanced back at Becky as I walked out with Stephanie. I was praying that a wave of sickness wouldn't hit me right now.

"I needed to talk to you first." she said and I nodded as we stopped in a little alcove.

"How far along are you?" she asked me and my eyes got wide. I couldn't hide my shock, because I never expect her to ask me that.

"What?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I have been pregnant 3 times. I can tell... how far along?" she asked me and I sighed.

"A little over 2 months." I said and she smirked.

"Dean knows?" she asked me and I nodded.

I expected her to yell or tell me she was disappointed, but instead she pulled me in for a hug. I was realived that she wasn't mad, but I still had no idea what to do about Dad.

"I have no idea how to tell Dad." I said and she nodded.

"You have to tell him... you can't wrestle past 3 months." she said and I sighed.

"I will, but I just don't want to deal with him being upset or disappointed." I said and she nodded.

"He loves you, Reese." she said and I nodded.

"Now, you go back to the hotel and rest... besides you have food poisoning. I will tell everyone." she said with a small smile. I nodded and hugged her again. She really was an awesome step mom.

Dean POV

I was getting ready with Roman when Stephanie stuck her head into the locker room.

"Dean, a word." she said and I nodded. I figured it was on the show for tonight. she walked inside and Roman looked at her.

"Roman, please." she said and motioned for the door. He nodded and left. Stephanie took a deep breath and looked at me.

"May I sit?" she asked me and I nodded. I wasn't really sure where this was going. She usually didn't just stop by to 'chat' with me.

"I take it you hear about Renee?" she asked me and I nodded. I was relieved to hear that she wouldn't be bothering me again. I could now look forward to things with Reese and our new baby. I still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. I didn't want a baby with Renee, but I was actually happy about having one with Reese. I wanted a child to have a better life than I had.

"I am relieved." I said and she smirked.

"And how are things with you and Reese?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Good." I said and she nodded.

"She's apparently come down food poisoning so I sent her home." she said and I nodded, but knew that it was morning sickness. I hated that she was still dealing with bad waves of it.

"She didn't tell me she wasn't feeling good." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"She will feel better in about 9 months." she said and I nodded. I couldn't let on that she was right.

"Right." I said with a chuckle.

"I already talked to her about it. I am happy for you all, but you both need to tell Paul." she said and I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that Stephanie really knew.

"He's going to fire me." I said and she laughed.

"He can't... only me or Vince can. I support you two, but you have to tell the right people. Reese can't wrestle much longer." she said and I sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because you need to be there for Reese. She needs to tell her father and be safe for her and the baby." she said and I nodded.

"I will. Thank you." I said and she sighed.

She nodded and left. I sank down further into the chair. I loved Reese, I was excited for the baby, but I was scared shitless of her father. I knew that he didn't want me to be with her, so this was only going to make things worse.

* * *

 **AN: PLease review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Paul POV

I was sitting at home, in Connecticut, waiting for Reese and Dean to come over for dinner. I still didn't like Dean or the idea that he was near my daughter, but I was trying to nice for Reese. He hadn't done anything wrong. I was glad that Renee was gone from the company and that seemed to help their relationship. Stephanie had taken the girls to Vince and Linda's for the night. She wanted us to have dinner with just Reese and Dean. I needed to talk to Reese anyways because she had been sick lately. I didn't want anything to hurt her career.

The doorbell rang and Stephanie stuck her head out of the kitchen. She shot me a look and I grumbled as I got up. I walked over and opened the door. Reese and Dean were standing there with some wine and a cake.

"Come in." I said and Reese gave me a hug. She walked in and went to the kitchen. Dean walked in and looked at me. He stuck his hand out and I reluctantly shook it. He handed me the wine and I mumbled a thank you. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He reluctantly followed and I found Reese and Stephanie talking.

"Come here." I said and to Dean and he nodded before following me. We walked into my study and he looked at me.

"Are you serious about Reese?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, sir." he said and I nodded.

"I know that you and I don't care for each other, but I want you to know that she seems happy with you. I am glad for that." I said and he nodded.

"Also, if you don't fuck this up you will be happy with the outcome of your career." I said and he looked surprised.

"Oh, come on, you don't think I have perks for being Vince's son-in-law." I said and he chuckled. I got ready to say something else when Reese and Stephanie appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"I wanted to make sure that you hadn't killed him." Reese said and I smirked at her. I knew that Dean hadn't started out on the right foot with the WWE, I didn't care for him, and he wasn't exactly a good role model... but, he made Reese happy.

"Not yet." I joked and he nodded.

"Come on, dinner." Stephanie said and I nodded.

Reese POV

I was so nervous to be here. I knew that we were going to tell Dad tonight, but I just couldn't gauge his reaction. I hoped that he would be happy, but something told me that he wouldn't be.

"Dinner is delicious." Dean said and Stephanie smiled at him. She was eyeing me and I was so nervous.

"Dad, we wanted to tell you something." I finally said and everyone looked at me. Stephanie gave me a small smile and Dean squeezed my hand. Dad was looking at me and I felt sick.

"What is it?" he asked me and he had always been slightly intimidating, but now he was very intimidating.

"I'm pregnant." I said and waited for the hysterics. Dad looked at me, looked at Dean, and left the table. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks before I processed that I was crying.

"Thank you for dinner." I choked out and stood up. Dean immediately was at my side and we left. I bawled the entire way to the hotel. I knew that he wouldn't react well, but I never imagined that it would be so bad that he couldn't say anything.

Stephanie POV

I sighed as I heard the front door shut. I knew that Paul wouldn't be exactly happy to hear this, but I thought that he would react better than that. I cleared the table and walked down to the gym. I walked in and he was beating the punching bag... he had already busted his knuckles.

"Did you know?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, I am a woman... I knew the signs." I said and he glared at me.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked me.

"Paul, it wasn't my place. She and Dean had to tell you. She knew that you wouldn't be happy." I said and he stopped hitting the bag. He looked at me and I could see tears on his cheeks. Reese meant a lot to him, but I didn't expect this reaction.

"How the fuck am I supposed to be happy? She got pregnant by him!" he roared and I sighed.

"Don't you think that's what Dad thought when you and I got together?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It's not the same!" he said and I shook my head. Paul was in the same place that my Dad had been years ago.

"How? Because we weren't pregnant before we got together?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I was better than Dean." he said and I nodded.

"You were? Because Dad buried your career for breaking character and you didn't have a shot until you got lucky with DX, when we got together. Dad fought for me not to date you and then threatened to take me out of the will when I married you. Dean has tried, he has succeeded, and he has stuck around even after what Renee did to him. You have no right to say you were better than him." I warned Paul and he looked at me.

Paul POV

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that Reese was pregnant. She was my oldest daughter and I didn't want to see her as old enough to be a mother. I wasn't ready for her to grow up.

"Maybe I am scared!" I finally admitted and Stephanie nodded.

"Then admit that, but don't push Reese away! She loves you and values your opinion. She doesn't want you to hate her." she said and I sighed. I knew that she was right, but I hated it.

"She's not supposed to be that old enough." I said and Stephanie pulled me in for a hug.

"She will never be old enough according to you, but this is when she needs her Dad." she said and I sighed.

"What should I do?" I asked Stephanie.

"Talk to her... and stop hating Dean. I have a feeling he's going to be your son-in-law one day." she said and I nodded. I knew what I was supposed to do, but not what I wanted to do.

* * *

 **AN: Will he do what's right?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Vince POV

I was in the office today... I hated being in the office. I liked traveling much better, but we needed to have a lot of things revamped and that meant being in the office.

"Mr. McMahon?" my assistant said over the intercom.

"Yes?" I replied. I was annoyed because I didn't want to be disturbed today. I was trying to figure out the rest of the logistics for Smackdown to go live.

"You have a visitor." he said and I sighed.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed." I said back.

"Yes, sir, but it's your granddaughter." he said and I was surprised that she was here. She never came to the headquarters.

"Send her in." I said and put my papers away. I was happy to see Reese, especially since I didn't know that she was in town. The door opened a few minutes later and Reese walked in. I smiled and stood up to hug her. I pulled her in for a hug as soon as she was close, but when I pulled away I noticed that she had been crying.

"What is it, dear?" I asked her as I pulled her over to the chairs I had in my office.

"I need to get out of my contract." she said and I was so confused. She was great at wrestling, seemed to like it, and her family was with her. I had also heard that she and Dean seemed to be doing better.

"Why?" I asked her and she started to sniffle.

"Tell me, Reese." I said and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I am pregnant." she said and I pulled her in for a hug.

"That's wonderful." I said and she pulled away from me.

"You aren't upset, going to tell me that I ruined my life or career, or something like that?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I take it that Paul didn't take it well?" I asked her and she nodded that I was right.

"No, I think it's great, if that's what you and Dean want." I said and she smirked.

"How did you know it was Dean's?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Because you two were happy and are meant to be together... plus you don't seem like the one-night stand type." I said and she laughed.

"Yes, it's Deans." she said and I nodded.

"Now, about this resigning thing... I won't let you." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't know what to do." she said and I nodded.

"Well, I need an assistant for Regal, in Florida, at NXT. I think you would be good for that. I am not mad if you don't wrestle, but I don't want you to leave the company. You were meant to do something here." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, Vince." she said and I smiled.

"Plus, it's my first great-grandchild. I know that Linda will be excited." I said and she chuckled.

"Dad! We have to talk." Stephanie said as she walked into the room. Reese and I looked up at her and she stopped.

"I will come back." she said and I shook my head no as I waved her over.

"It's alright. Reese and I were discussing her new position as Regal's assistant at NXT." I said and Stephanie smiled.

"Good, I was coming to talk to you about storylines." she said and I nodded.

"That's fine. We are about to head to lunch... would you like to join us?" I asked Stephanie and Reese glanced at me.

"Text Dean and tell him to come." I said and she nodded.

"Paul is here, so no thank you." she said and I nodded. I didn't want to make Reese uncomfortable.

"Where is he?" I asked her and she pointed next door. I nodded.

"Reese, go wait downstairs for Dean and I will be there shortly." I said and she nodded.

"I will go with you." Stephanie said and I smiled as they left. I told my assistant and walked to Paul's office. I knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Vince, I was coming to talk to you, but your assistant said you were with someone. We have to talk about Reese." he said and I nodded.

"We do... she's going to be Regal's new assistant in NXT. She came to me trying to resign because she felt unwanted in the WWE." I said and he looked up at me with surprsie.

"She wanted to resign?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You think that might be because her father was an asshole when she told him that he was going to be a grandfather? You think that might be because instead of being there for her you told her she had fucked up? Or do you think it's because you didn't say anything at all and she figured all of that out from your silence?" I asked him and he didn't say anything.

"I am not going to lie, Paul, I didn't like you at first. I wasn't happy when you and Stephanie were dating or engaged. I did threaten to take her out of the will, but I never stayed silent. I always told her how I felt and I always made sure that she knew even if I didn't like the decisions she made I still respected them." I said and he let out a long breath.

"I never drove her from her family, I never made her want to quit what she enjoyed doing, and I never turned my back on her. I gave you a chance... and all of that is more than what you have done with Dean or what you are doing now. Don't give me a reason to dislike, Paul, and don't give Reese a reason to hate you." I said and walked out of his office. I wanted to make sure the knew what he was doing and could possibly do to Reese.

I texted Shane and Linda to have them meet up at the restaurant. I wanted this to be a happy thing. I walked downstairs to see Dean, Stephanie, and Reese talking. I walked up and Dean instantly straightened up. I pulled him in for a hug and congratulated him.

"Welcome to the family, let's go celebrate." I said and Dean looked surprised, but more relaxed.

"Stephanie, come on." I said and she smirked, but didn't argue. We were all happy for Reese and wanted her to know that. I wanted Paul to understand what life would be like if he continued to be as asshole to my family.

* * *

 **AN: What will Paul do?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Paul POV

I couldn't believe that Vince hadn't really spoken to me in a month... all because of how I choose to deal with my daughter. Stephanie and I didn't bring it up, but I knew that she still talked to Reese and Dean. I was also not allowed to go to the NXT training center, but I could travel with them.

I was sitting in the office in Connecticut while Stephanie was in Florida with Vince and Linda. The girls had gone with her so I was alone with the dog and my thoughts. I sighed and knew that I couldn't concentrate. I hadn't been able to since Reese told me she was pregnant. I threw my pen down and pulled out a picture from my desk drawer. I looked at it and sighed... I wasn't sure how I had managed to fuck this all up. I wanted her to be happy and safe. I knew that Dean wasn't perfect, but I just didn't want him with her. I smiled as I looked at the picture and thought back to that day.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Daddy, why do you have to replace Mommy?" she asked me as I told her about Stephanie being her other mommy._

 _"I'm not replacing Mommy... I can't replace her. I just want you to have someone else that you can look up to when I get on your nerves." I said and she looked confused, but finally nodded._

 _"You aren't going to try to replace me, are you?" she asked me and I pulled her in for a hug._

 _"No, I can't do that, Reese." I said and she nodded._

 _"Are you going to replace me?" I asked her and she shook her head no as I wiped away some tears from her face._

 _"Even when you get married?" I asked her and she laughed._

 _"Daddy, we will just live with you." she said and I laughed as I hugged her again._

My phone signaling that I had a text pulled me out of my memories. I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks as I flipped over my phone. I had a text from Shane. We weren't friendly, so I wasn't sure what he wanted.

 _I know that Reese still means something from you, so I figured you might want to walk her down the aisle tomorrow. The beach house in Boca... tomorrow at 3pm._

I read and re-read the text. She was marrying him and no one told me. I sighed and realized that I had been too over-bearing about most of this situation. I just didn't want to accept that she had grown up and that someone else was going to help her through life.

Reese POV

I was glad that we were going to have the wedding before the baby came. Dean had proposed and put everything together before I could even blink. I was reluctant, but knew that I loved Dean. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"You look beautiful." Stephanie said as she and the girls came into the room. I hugged the girls and they all looked so cute. I had Becky and Stephanie as my bride's maid, the girls were my flower girls, and Vince was going to walk me down the aisle. Dean had Roman and Shane as his best men. I was just glad that most the of the family had accepted him. I had given up that Dad would ever come around.

"Reese, someone is here to see you." Becky said as she opened the door. I expected to see Vince, but instead Dad was standing there in a suit.

"Come on, girls, we have to get ready." Stephanie said and they hugged me before they hugged Dad. Stephanie gave Dad a kiss on the cheek before leaving us in the room.

"Why are you here?" I asked him and he walked over to me.

"You look beautiful." he said and pulled me in for a hug.

"I am here because I couldn't miss this day. I know that I haven't been supportive, but I have been a major dick about this whole situation. I am not mad at your choice... I am mad at myself for not seeing that you are grown up. You aren't my little girl anymore." he said and I felt tears.

"Dad, I'm not going to replace you. I am just adding to the family." I said and he chuckled as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Now, come on, let's not be late for your wedding." he said and I smiled at him. He handed me my bouquet and we walked out to the patio. Everyone was shocked and smiling as the music started and we walked down the aisle. Vince and Linda were at the front and I hugged him before we got to Dean.

Dean POV

I smiled as the music started and I saw Reese appear on her Dad's arm. He had come to see me before he saw her and apologized for everything. I was just glad that he was coming around for Reese.

We made it through the ceremony and I was never happier than when we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Dean Ambrose. I smiled as we walked back into the house. I was so grateful that Vince had let us have the wedding here, but I was more grateful that Shane texted Paul for me. I knew that Reese wanted him here more than anything.

"Dean." a voice said and I saw Paul standing next to Vince. Reese nodded as she and Becky hugged. I walked over and Paul hugged me.

"Thank you for taking care of her." he said and I nodded.

"Welcome to the family." Vince said and I smiled. I was glad that Reese was happy, but I also had a family of my own. We both had gotten what we wanted.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!  
**

 **I also wanted to let you all know that there aren't many chapter left in this story.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I only own the OC.**

 **So sorry for the delay! I have been fighting on how to end this story and this is the best ending that I was able to come up with. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and read this.**

* * *

"Dean, get up!" a voice said and shook me from my sleep. I looked up to see Reese standing over me. She looked worried, and I quickly got out of the recliner.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she groaned.

"I'm in a lot of pain and bleeding." she said and I quickly grabbed my keys. She wasn't due for another few weeks, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I drove like a mad man to the hospital and they quickly admitted her. I wasn't allowed to go back yet, so I stepped out and called Paul. He and Stephanie needed to know what was going on. I didn't have answers and that's what worried me. I just wanted to know something. I sighed as I looked at my watch... it had been over an hour. It had been the longest fucking hour of my life.

"Mr. Ambrose." a voice called out and I turned to see a nurse waving me over. I quickly flicked my cigarette out and walked over to them.

"You are needed." the woman said and I felt my stomach drop. I nodded and followed them. She had me wash my hands and took me into a room. I didn't see anyone and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Just wait here." she said and I nodded. I walked over to the window and started to exhale a slow breath. I just wanted to know what was going on and that they were alright. I heard the door open and saw them bringing a bed into the room. I was looking for Reese when I heard a cry. I immediately felt my entire body swell with pride as I saw Reese holding our baby.

"Dean." Reese said and I walked over to her. She smiled at me and I looked back down at the little baby in her arms.

"You have a son." she said and I couldn't explain it, but tears started to stream down my face. I held my little boy and knew that my entire world had just changed for the better.

"He's perfect." I said and kissed her forehead.

"You two look very happy." a doctor said and I looked up.

"The nurses need to take him back for a few more test and then he will be brought back." he said and I reluctantly handed him over to the nurse. She smiled and promised to take care of him.

"He is healthy, perfectly formed, and shows no signs of being born early. I would like to keep him in an incubator for tonight to make sure that he stays warm, but you will be able to see him. You need to get him feeding and make sure everything is going normal. Reese, you only had a few stitches from the delivery." he said and she nodded. He explained a few more things and left.

"You are amazing." I whispered and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there... they had to get him out in a hurry." she said as tears ran down her face.

"I'm just glad that you are alright and that you all are my family." I said and she smiled at me.

She napped after they brought him back and fed him. She was doing great as a mother and my wife. I remember being completely put off by her when we first met, but now I am glad that she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

 **AN: The End!**


End file.
